


Episode IV - A New Porn

by BoredPerson69



Series: Original Trilogy - Porn Re-Writes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dry Humping, Jealousy, Luke's a bit of a slut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, The sexy kind, basically a new hope re-written with porn and mpreg, my mind was pure filth when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPerson69/pseuds/BoredPerson69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker has a one-night stand that changes his life - and the Galaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished on a word document on my laptop, but I'm just gonna post one chapter at a time cos reasons.

Luke Skywalker was sat at the foot of his bed in his home on Tatooine, not caring that tears were flowing steadily from his eyes and dripping onto his tunic.

 

His chest burned with pain. All he wanted to do was scream, but his voice wouldn’t let him make a sound. He felt slightly numb since returning from Tosche Station.

 

Aunt Beru came into his room after a while, with a cup of blue milk. “Luke, if you’re not going to come for dinner, you need to at least drink something,” she said, setting the cup down on his bedside cabinet.

 

Luke mopped at his face with his sleeve, and nodded, but still sat huddled in a ball.

 

Beru perched herself on the edge of the bed, gently stroking at her nephew’s arm. “I know it feels like the end of the world now,” she said softly. “But it’ll pass, I promise. You’re not the only person in the galaxy who’s gone through a break-up.”

 

“But I really thought Biggs was The One,” Luke mumbled. “I thought we’d be together forever. I thought he was going to be… my first.”

 

Beru looked slightly puzzled; “You mean you two haven’t...?” Luke gave a small shake of his head. “Oh… I just assumed… Because you’d been together almost a year… well, to be quite honest, I’m relieved you didn’t give it up easily…”

 

“Aunt Beru, can we please not talk about this?” Luke pleaded, feeling very uncomfortable. “The point is, Biggs dumped me. I think he met someone at the Academy. I told you I should’ve went with him!”

 

Luke began sobbing again, so Beru stayed quiet and gave him a firm, one-armed hug. “I think I’ll take a nap,” he said, regaining his composure. “Hopefully when I wake up, this’ll all be a dream.”

 

His aunt nodded, “Well, I’ll leave you some dinner in the cooler in case you get hungry later.”

 

*** 

 

When Luke opened his eyes from his nap, it was pitch black outside. The homestead was mostly silent, save for the gentle snoring coming from his aunt and uncle’s room.

 

Checking the time, he realised that it was the middle of the night, but there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. His mind was racing with the conversation he had with Biggs not six hours ago.

 

“I just think that with me at the Academy and you still here, maybe it’s better that we take a break.” Biggs had told him. Luke thought that when Biggs called to say he was on Tatooine to see him, that meant they were finally going to have sex. But obviously not.

 

Luke was angry at his now ex-boyfriend. Not because he was still a virgin, but because when he left for the Academy he promised that they weren’t going to let distance split them up. They stayed in touch, talking on the comms every few days, and Biggs had said just last week that he was excited to see him. And that he was going to show Luke exactly how much he missed him. The suggestiveness in his voice left little to the imagination as to what he had planned. So, the break-up came from practically no-where.

 

Thinking about it, Luke was sure he was going to end up crying again, so he jumped in his speeder and rode around aimlessly for a while, trying to keep his mind off the pain in his chest.

 

After only about an hour, he found that his speeder was running low on fuel, so he stopped off at the nearest filling station.

 

Right after paying and heading back to his vehicle, Luke collided with a hard mass of something.

 

Luke mumbled “Sorry,” and continued in the same direction.

 

“Woah, woah,” came a voice from behind Luke. He spun round and came face-to-face with the person he had just walked into.

 

They guy was gorgeous. There was no two ways about it. He was tall, with a fit-looking body, and soft-looking brown hair. “What’s a kid like you doing out at this time of night?” he asked, a cocky smirk playing on his plump lips.

 

“I’m not a kid.” Luke said curtly. “I’m eighteen.”

 

“Even so… a pretty young thing like you shouldn’t be wandering around this time of night. Guys like me could get the wrong idea.”

 

The man had to be in his late 20s, or early 30s, but he was looking at Luke like a starving man eyeing a buffet as he walked in an almost predatory way towards the blonde.

 

Luke’s heart-rate picked up as the man placed his hands on Luke’s waist, staring intently in his eyes. “Ideas like this,” the man said, his voice low and suggestive.

 

Luke’s mind was a blank. He just came out to clear his head, and this guy he’d literally just met seems to have made it his personal mission to get into his pants.

 

Luke’s mouth was dry. But the man seemed not to notice, he just began rubbing his thumbs at Luke’s hips, as though waiting for permission to continue with something far less innocent. Luke needed something to take his mind off his broken heart, and this stranger was providing the perfect opportunity. So, he just thought “fuck it,” and crashed his lips against the brunette’s.

 

The man clearly wasn’t expecting Luke to be so bold, as he made a surprised little noise the moment Luke kissed him. It only took a few seconds for the guy to regain his thoughts before he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around Luke’s lower back; the farmboy raising his hands to place them on the back of the man’s neck.

 

The two stood making out in the middle of the filling station for several minutes, before they had to pull away to catch their breaths.

 

“I’m Han,” the man said, panting.

 

“Luke.”

 

“At what?” Han asked glancing behind him.

 

“Is my name,” he laughed.

 

“Oh,” Han seemed slightly embarrassed, but pressed on. “So, Luke. You haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Huh?” Luke frowned.

 

“What are you doing lurking around sketchy filling stations at this time of night?”

 

“I could ask you the same question,” the blonde retorted.

 

“I’m just sayin’,” Han said, cupping Luke’s face with his right hand. “Not all men are as nice as me.”

 

“I broke-up with my boyfriend today… well, technically yesterday. And needed to clear my head.” Luke quickly said, shrugging; trying to sound uninterested.

 

Han flashed him a sly grin. “Well, I think I know a way of getting rid of those pesky thoughts.”

 

The older man grabbed Luke by the waist again and pinned him against one of the fuel pumps; sucking and biting hard at the teenager’s neck, seeming desperate to leave a mark.

 

Luke wrapped his arms around the back of Han’s neck again, and let out a breathy moan. The older man ground his hips against the Luke’s. He could feel how hard Han was, and Luke’s cock was also beginning to fatten up.

 

“Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?” Luke asked in his lust-filled state.

 

“My ship’s just a few minutes’ walk from here,” Han said, rubbing at Luke’s growing erection.

 

“Let’s take my speeder, it’ll be quicker,” Luke suggested.

 

***

 

The two stumbled into Han’s quarters just a few moments later, barely managing to keep their hands off each other.

 

Tongues sliding together, hands grabbing, rubbing, and squeezing at any body part they could reach. 

 

Han reached up into Luke’s tunic and ran his thumb over one of his nipples, making Luke gasp at the friction. Han removed Luke’s top with ease, clearly having done this before, and lowered him onto the bed; both kicking their boots off before continuing. The older man started licking at the hard little nubs on Luke’s chest. The blonde gave a contented sigh as carded his fingers through Han’s hair as the brunette continued to lap at his nipples.

 

Luke assisted Han in removing his vest and shirt. The pilot then leaned down and captured Luke’s mouth in a passionate kiss, with his knee nestled between the teenager’s open thighs. After a few moments, Han began kissing and licking his way down Luke’s torso, the teen’s breath hitching when Han gave his nipples another little tweak with his teeth.

 

“Fuck…” Luke moaned, the pleasure building low in his belly.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Han responded, smugly; his hands lowering to undo Luke’s belt.

 

Luke’s bratty response was cut off as Han took his length in his mouth, licking frustratingly slowly at the head. All Luke could do was give out wanton moans.

 

Han matched the teenager’s noises as he bobbed his head up and down the leaking cock, deep-throating him with skill.

 

By this point, Han had removed his own dick from his pants and began stroking it as he sucked-off the farmboy.

 

The pressure in Luke’s belly was growing as he approached orgasm. “Han… I’m gonna…” Luke tried to warn, but he was cumming down the brunette’s throat before he could finish his sentence. Han swallowed the white liquid, not letting a drop spill from his mouth. Not long after, he let out a guttural noise and spilled himself all over Luke’s leg.

 

Han collapsed beside Luke and the two lay on the bed, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. However, it only took a few minutes before Luke started kissing along Han’s jawline.

 

The older man let out a breathy laugh. “You up for round two already, kid?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m up.” Luke said, grinding his already hard dick against Han’s hip.

 

“What I’d give to be a teenager again…” Han said, propping up on his elbow and wrapping his other hand around Luke’s shaft.

 

Han was surprised when his own cock started hardening less than a minute later. Although, the obscene noises that were coming out of the kid’s mouth was enough arouse even an asexual.

 

Their mouths found each other again, tongues sliding together; Luke’s hand rubbing up and down Han’s chest as the older man jerked him off.

 

Strained groans from the young farmboy’s gaping mouth were muffled by Han’s tongue as Luke neared his second orgasm, his nails digging into Han’s shoulder as his stomach muscles contracted and spilled his seed between them, most of it shooting on Han’s stomach and dripping down his fist.

 

“Fuck, kid…” Han whispered, his voice sounding wrecked. “That was hot.”

 

Luke’s cheeks were flushed pink, both from the exertion and Han’s words.

 

Han lay back down on the bed, his cock remained stiff and oozing precum against his belly, his trousers still wrapped around his legs. Luke pulled the garment off Han, so that they were both completely naked, and tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

 

He crawled up the man’s body and straddled his upper thighs. “What are you doing?” Han asked. The only response Han got was Luke “shh”-ing him as he began to lap up the cum on his toned stomach. Licking lower and lower until he got to his prize; Han’s leaking cock-head.

 

Luke gave a few experimental licks along the shaft. When Han gasped in pleasure, Luke took that as a sign to go further. Enveloping the head in his mouth, Luke swirled his tongue across the slit, causing a glob of precum to drip from Han’s dick.

 

It tasted better than his own, Luke thought as he swallowed the liquid. Luke’s was very bitter, but Han’s tasted salty and left a pleasant aftertaste. Luke took the dick in his mouth as far as it would go without gagging, and wrapped his fist around what he couldn’t reach, his free hand occasionally giving the brunette’s balls a gentle squeeze.

 

What Luke lacked in experience, he made up for in raw, natural talent, judging by the delicious noises Han was making beneath him; which went right to Luke’s cock. Luke couldn’t believe how hard he was getting so quickly after already cumming twice.

 

“Kid… wait… stop…” Han breathed. Luke pulled off his length with a wet pop, looking at Han in bewilderment. “I’ve got an idea,” Han’s pupils were blown with lust, a wicked smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “Come here, and turn around.”

 

Luke obeyed, crawling up Han’s body and turning round to face away from the gorgeous man. “Now, go back to what you were doing,” he said canting his hips up.

 

Again, Luke complied and went back to sucking him off. But this time, Han began massaging Luke’s ass cheeks. Pulling them apart every so often and rubbing at the skin just near Luke’s hole with his thumbs. Luke moaned around Han’s cock as the older man gently breached his entrance with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Ahh, yeah. You like that, baby?” Han said, his voice hoarse from the feeling of Luke’s hot, wet mouth. Again, Luke just moaned, pushing his ass back for Han to continue, his own cock dribbling onto Han’s chest. While the brunette got busy at his opening, Luke placed his hand between his legs and rubbed himself hurriedly, losing himself in the feeling of ecstasy.  

 

Han held Luke’s cheeks apart with his hands as he licked around the farmboy’s hole, occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, causing Luke to gasp around his dick. Every so often Han would probe at the entrance with his long, wet muscle, each poke opening the boy up slightly more. With Luke’s head still bobbing between his thighs, Han wasn’t able to perform with as much finesse as he would’ve otherwise, but he was still able to elicit groans of pleasure from the young blonde as he pressed his fingers against his perineum.

 

Han’s orgasm hit him like an asteroid; shooting into Luke’s mouth with his tongue buried deep inside his lover’s ass. Due to the lack of warning, Luke choked slightly as the cum poured down his throat. He managed to swallow most of it, but a few drops did drip down his chin. But Han was still tongue-fucking his hole, so it wasn’t long before Luke was cumming all over his own hand and coating Han’s chest in semen.

 

Luke rolled off Han and lay beside him on the bed, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Han had his arm wrapped around Luke’s waist, while Luke lay his head on Han’s shoulder, wiping off the mess he’d made with a scrap of cloth from the bedside cabinet.

 

The two lay in comfortable silence for almost five minutes, before Luke began stroking lightly and slowly at Han’s limp dick, rubbing his own half-hard member at the side of the older man’s leg.

 

Han let out a soft laugh; “Surely you can’t _still_ be horny, kid?” he said brushing the sweaty hair out of the teenager’s eyes.

 

In response, Luke sucked at one of Han’s nipples, rolling his tongue over the pink nub, still lightly stroking at his cock. The feeling of Luke rubbing himself against Han, was enough to make his dick twitch with interest.

 

“How do you manage to have this effect on me, kid?” Han sighed, watching his own erection grow between his legs. Luke moved his mouth to meet Han’s, biting at the older man’s bottom lip, before immediately soothing it with his tongue. The farmboy peppered kisses along Han’s jawline and sucked a bruise just behind his ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me with your massive cock.” Luke whispered filthily. “I want you to fill my ass with your cum. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit properly for a week.”

 

Han swallowed hard, his dick now fully erect. He looked at the blonde with wide eyes, and saw the seriousness of his request, and how desperate he looked.

 

Han merely nodded and reached down under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. When he turned back to face Luke, he saw the farmboy lying on his back; legs wide, and knees bent up to his chest. Luke didn’t miss the way a drop of clear liquid dribbled from the end of Han’s length.

 

Han coated his fingers liberally, as well as pouring some on Luke’s hole and rubbing around the entrance.

 

“You ready?” the brunette asked as he gently circled the blonde’s entrance with a finger.

 

“Yes,” Luke breathed, lust clouding over his mind.

 

Han slowly pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle as far as it would go, and started moving it in and out of the warm opening.

 

“Fuck, you’re still quite loose from my tongue.” Han breathed.

 

All Luke could do was moan as Han worked his finger in and out of the hole. It didn’t take long before he added a second finger, managing to hit the sweet spot inside Luke that caused him to arch his back off the bed and let out an obscene moan.

 

Luke had never felt this good, nothing could compare to the feeling of the gorgeous man’s fingers inside of him. The younger boy brought Han’s face to his and started kissing him desperately; letting out loud, slutty noises which would make a porn star blush as Han added a third finger to his already stretched hole.

 

The kisses started getting messier and more desperate as Luke neared the edge. But before he could cum, Han pulled his fingers out, eliciting a whimper from the blonde beneath him.

 

“I think you’re ready now,” Han said, slicking his dick with lube.

 

As the head of Han’s cock breached Luke’s hole, the teen screwed his eyes shut as Han slowly entered him. Mingling both pain and pleasure while Han spoke soothing words of encouragement.

 

“Fuck, kid… So good… So tight...” Han sounded like it was taking all his self-control not to cum right then and there.

 

The burn was almost too much for Luke to bear, but thankfully Han didn’t start moving his hips for a few moments to allow Luke to get used to his length.

 

“You good?” the brunette asked, his voice strained.

 

Luke opened his eyes and nodded, “Move.” he said.

 

Han began slow thrusts inside Luke, the burn slowly fading, leaving only the pleasure aspect. Han’s pace picked up when the blonde’s slutty vocals returned, hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

 

Luke’s cock slapped obscenely at his belly while he moved his hips to meet Han’s movements. Luke’s hand automatically gripped onto his hard, leaking dick. Desperate for some friction. But Han grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

“Gonna make you cum with my cock alone,” Han said, his voice wrecked as he pounded hard into the farmboy.

 

Luke’s cries escalated until he was practically screaming, with Han hitting his sweet spot over and over.

 

“Han… I’m gonna…” Luke warned before he came untouched, all over his stomach. Ropes of white cum spurting from his cock, some of it splashing up to his chest.

 

“Ah… fuck, yes…” Han moaned as his thrusts became more erratic. His movements suddenly stilled as he shot his load inside the teenager.

 

The pair stayed like that for several moments, before Han’s dick softened and slid out of Luke, with some of his cum dribbling out and onto the bed sheets.

 

Luke glanced at the time, before he realised that it was almost morning and his aunt and uncle would be waking up soon, if they hadn’t already.

 

“I gotta go,” the young farmboy told Han, leaping from the bed. “My aunt and uncle will wonder where I am if I don’t get back before the suns rise.”

 

It might’ve been Luke’s imagination, but Han looked slightly disappointed. “OK,” Han nodded. “But, just so you know, my job here’s finishing up, so it’s unlikely I’ll be back to this system any time soon.”

 

“I understand,” Luke said, pulling on his trousers. “This was a one-time thing for me anyway. I needed something to make me feel better, and you did that. Thank you.”

 

With one final peck on the lips, Luke left the sliver Corellian freighter and headed home.  


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Luke’s night with the handsome stranger when he began feeling unwell. It started with tiredness, followed by nausea and a headache. By the week’s end, he whole body was in pain, he couldn’t keep food down, he had a weird metallic taste in his mouth, and he was constantly tired. Nothing he tried alleviated the illness. He initially thought it was some kind of flu, but when he wasn’t better after two weeks, Aunt Beru sent for a medical droid.

 

The news the droid came back with shocked all three of them. Luke was pregnant.

 

“I don’t understand,” Aunt Beru said when she and Uncle Owen confronted him in his room after the droid left. “You told me you and Biggs never had sex. Why did you lie to me?”

 

“I didn’t. We haven’t,” Luke said, wrapping his arms around his knees at the foot of his bed. “It’s not Biggs’ baby.”

 

“WHAT?!” Uncle Owen roared. “Then whose is it? Give me his name so I can find him and cut his balls off!”

 

Luke started shaking, knowing how disappointed they’d be when he tells them he had unprotected sex with a stranger in the guy’s ship just a few hours after Biggs broke-up with him.

 

“His name is Han.” Luke said, suddenly finding his fingernails exceptionally interesting.

 

“Han who?” Owen demanded.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Luke confessed. “I only met him that night, and I haven’t seen him since.”

 

Beru looked as though she was on the verge of either tears, or throwing something. “You had sex with a boy you didn’t even know?” She asked, voice shaking slightly. “When?”

 

Luke took a deep, shaky breath; “The night after Biggs dumped me. Remember when I came home on my speeder in the morning and said I woke up early and went for a drive round Anchorhead? I was actually with him the whole night.”

 

“Dammit Luke!” Both Owen and Luke were both taken aback at his Beru’s sudden outburst. “I thought you were smarter than that! I thought you were more responsible! Sleeping with someone you didn’t know, without using protection? He could’ve been carrying anything!”

 

“I know that!” Luke shouted, tears rolling from his eyes. “I made a mistake, alright? Do you not think I feel bad enough already? I’m sorry!”

 

The three of them remained in a thick blanket of silence. The only sounds were the occasional sob or sniff from Luke.

 

“Well, now you can say goodbye to _ever_ going to the Academy.” Owen said, breaking the silence. “Now that you’ll have a baby to look after, your wants will come second to your child’s needs. And if I ever meet this Han, assuming that’s his real name, I’m going to personally castrate him with a blunt instrument.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it starts to pretty much follow ANH, starting with the Tosche Station deleted scene - Obviously with alterations.

As time went on, Luke found it more and more difficult to do even the simplest of manual tasks around the farm; due to his ever-growing baby bump. By the time he reached his seventh month, Uncle Owen decided it was time to buy a couple of extra droids to help with the work, owing to the fact that Luke will be too busy caring for the baby within a few months.

 

The Jawas weren’t expected to make their rounds towards the Lars homestead until late afternoon. This gave Luke the opportunity to head out to Tosche Station for some relaxing and fun; something he hasn’t done in several weeks.

 

Luke entered the station and headed up to the back room where two of his friends, Deak and Windy were engrossed in a holo-game. He watched Deak miss an easy shot, and laughed at him; “Come on, shape it up!”

 

Deak visibly jumped at the sound of Luke’s voice, “Luke! Don’t sneak up on people!” But Windy stifled a chuckle at his friend’s sudden alarm. “You knew he was there didn’t you?” Deak shot at Windy, who nodded with a smirk.

 

“How have you been feeling?” Windy asked the blonde farmboy, placing his hand on Luke’s belly. “Has my adoptive son or daughter been behaving themselves?”

 

“I told you, you’re not getting my baby!” Luke laughed, swatting at Windy’s hand playfully. “And no, not particularly. It’s been kicking me really hard the past few days.”

 

“Luke?” came a voice from the doorway. Luke turned around to see, a tall, dark-haired, moustachioed someone standing by the door.

 

“Biggs…” Luke gasped in shock.

 

“So the rumours are true.” Biggs said, looking down at Luke’s swollen belly. Luke swallowed; if someone asked him what he dreaded most about the pregnancy, he would tell them that it would be talking to Biggs about it. “I thought I’d find you here. I need to talk to you. Join me outside?”

 

Luke shot Deak and Windy a worried glance before following his ex-boyfriend to the outside platform on the side of the station.

 

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. “So… who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” Luke asked carefully.

 

Biggs’ eyes moved from Luke’s face to his bump. “I just… It’s just that…” Biggs seemed as though he couldn’t find the right words to articulate his thoughts.

 

Luke shifted uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around his belly as though he were shielding his baby from something awful.

 

“Who did this to you?” Biggs asked, glaring at the bump like it was a bumbling Gungan. “I know it’s not mine, despite what a lot of people seem to think. Who violated you? Please tell me they didn’t hurt you.”

 

Anger flared up inside of the young farmboy. “What do you mean ‘violated’ me?” Luke demanded. “Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to do it? Why does everyone seem to think I’m this delicate little flower?”

 

“I didn’t word that correctly-” Biggs began.

 

“No! I think you worded it perfectly.” Luke retorted. “You think I’m just some innocent, naïve, child who doesn’t know what sex is, never mind actually had it!”

 

“But you _are_ innocent!” Biggs shouted desperately. “That’s why I loved you! You were sweet and wholesome, despite growing up on the Galaxy’s planetary equivalent of an armpit.”

 

Luke’s frown deepened. “Did you get off on that?” Luke asked, disgusted. “Is that why we never slept together? Because you loved the idea of taking my virginity, but didn’t want to ruin your fantasy by ‘violating’ me - as you so eloquently put it?”

 

Biggs looked away guiltily. His body language was very telling. “I see.” Luke said, finally.

 

“Listen, Luke. I thought that if we broke-up while I was at the Academy, you’d wait for me. Then, when I got back, we’d get married, and we’d make love all day and night on our honeymoon. I just needed time to get ready for that.”

 

Another flare of anger went off in the pit of Luke’s stomach, he had never felt so patronised in his life. “Time?! You’re so full of shit. You mean you broke up with me so you could sleep around at the Academy!”

 

Biggs mouth opened and closed at Luke’s outburst; “Why do I get the feeling you can read minds?” he whispered.

 

With a frustrated noise, Luke stormed off back through the station and back to his speeder, with Biggs desperately trailing behind him.

 

“Luke, please! Let me explain-”

 

“No, Biggs. Let _me_ explain,” Luke said, raising his voice. “I was heartbroken because of you! I wasn’t thinking straight. So much so that I snuck out in the middle of the night and banged the first guy I saw! That’s not who I am, Biggs, I don’t do that! Now I’m pregnant just because you wanted to screw around without feeling guilty. You might not technically be the father, but you’re just as responsible for what’s happened to me as the guy is.”

 

“That… seems like a bit of a stretch in logic…” Biggs replied, looking mildly confused.

 

“Fuck off, Biggs.” Luke spat, he then hopped in his vehicle and sped home.


	4. Chapter 4

The droids Uncle Owen eventually settled on were a gold protocol droid and a blue and white astromech. The protocol droid was chosen due to his ability to speak several million languages, including the all-important Bocce. While the astromech was chosen simply due to the fact that their original choice of a red astro-droid had a damaged motivator.

 

“Thank the maker!” the protocol droid exclaimed. “This oil bath is going to feel so good. I’ve got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move.”

 

Luke couldn’t keep his attention on the droid’s ramblings. The baby was kicking really hard, he had trouble focussing on anything else. With a hard kick to the ribs, Luke let out a hiss of pain.

 

“Is everything alright, sir?” the protocol droid asked, sounding worried.

 

“Apart from being pregnant with a child I’m not ready for? And knowing that I’ll probably never leave this planet? Just great,” Luke replied bitterly, rubbing soothing circles across his abdomen.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” asked the golden droid as Luke retrieved a chrome pick from the toolbox and got to work cleaning the astromech.

 

“Not unless you can get this kid out of me, age it ten years, and transport us off this rock.”

 

“I’m afraid not, sir.” The droid replied.

 

“You can call me Luke,” the blonde said.

 

“I see, sir Luke.”

 

“Just Luke,” he laughed, shaking his head. Despite his shitty situation, Luke found the protocol droid provided some much needed entertainment.

 

“And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart; R2-D2.” The astromech beeped in greeting.

 

Whilst cleaning Artoo, Luke learned from Threepio that they had previously been owned by a Rebel fighter pilot. Despite Luke enthusiastic questioning, Threepio regretfully informed him that there wasn’t much to tell, and even if there was, he wasn’t a very good story teller.

 

However, the most interesting part of Luke’s time with the droids was when he was attempting to get some debris out of Artoo’s neck joint, and (literally) stumbled across a holo-video message.

 

The message showed a young woman, who was around Luke’s age. She was absolutely stunning. Luke had never really had much interest in girls, but there was something about her that drew him in.

 

“… help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” The sentence fragment continued to repeat as Luke stared at the young woman.

 

“What’s this?” Luke asked.

 

Artoo merely beeped.

 

“What do you mean ’What is what’?” Threepio translated, pointing furiously at the girl; “What is THAT?”

 

Again, Artoo beeped. “He says it’s nothing, sir.” Threepio stated. “Merely a malfunction. Old Data. Pay it no mind.”

 

“Who is she? She’s beautiful,” Luke voiced.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure, sir.” The protocol droid explained. “I believe she was a passenger on our last voyage. Someone of importance I think.”

 

“Is there any more of this message?” Luke asked the astromech, reaching out to him.

 

Artoo suddenly started beeping frantically, causing Luke to throw his hands up in alarm.   

 

“Behave yourself, Artoo!” Threepio scolded. “You’re going to get us into trouble! It’s alright, you can trust him. He’s our new master.”

 

At that, Artoo let out a long series of beeps and whistles. Luke gave Threepio a questioning gaze.

 

“He says he’s the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts,” explained the golden droid. “Quite frankly, sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles.”

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?” Luke stared at the girl for several moments in deep thought. “I wonder who she is? She sounds like she’s in trouble. Maybe I should play the whole message back?” As the farmboy stood up, Artoo beeped something at Threepio.

 

“He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the whole message.”

 

Luke reasoned that Artoo was too small to run away on him, so agreed to take off the bolt. And immediately regretted it as when it was removed, the hologram disappeared.

 

“Hey, where’d she go? Bring her back! Play the whole message!”

 

Artoo beeped nonchalantly, pretending not to know what Luke was talking about.

 

“You never were any good with droids,” said an amused voice from the garage door.

 

Luke looked up to see Biggs leaning against the opening with his arm folded and a playful smirk on his face.

 

“What do you want?” Luke sighed placing the bolt on the workbench.

 

Biggs meandered over to Luke and took hold of his hands, “I came to apologise for this morning,” he said earnestly. “And for everything else that’s happened between us.”

 

Luke gazed into his ex’s eyes and saw the sincerity there. “We should talk in private.” He took a final look at the droids and said “Threepio, see what you can do with Artoo. I’ll be right back.”

 

The two made their way to Luke’s bedroom for somewhere they could talk honestly without being interrupted.

 

“So, what is it you wanted to say?” Luke asked as they sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Mainly to say sorry for what I said,” Biggs replied. “And for what I did. It was stupid of me to paint you as the human embodiment of innocence. In my fantasy, you were pure, then we’d sleep together and you’d turn into a sex mad nympho. But when we were together, I couldn’t bring myself to sully that innocence. I couldn’t make the fantasy a reality.”

 

“Well, that’s deeply patronising.” Luke said shortly.

 

“I know,” Biggs sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “So when Fixer told me you were pregnant I thought he was joking. Because Luke Skywalker? My sweet, wholesome Luke? No way! But… what I’m trying to say is; I put unrealistic expectations on you. And I’m sorry.”

 

Luke nodded. “I get it. It’s was completely wrong, but I get it.”

 

“It’s just… do you think we could try again?” Biggs nervously asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Luke questioned, knowing full-well what Biggs meant but wanting him to spell it out.

 

“I mean, do you want to give me and you another shot? The time apart made me realise how much I actually love you. And I was an idiot for letting you go.”

 

“But I’m pregnant…” Luke said. “With someone else’s baby.”

 

“My baby now.” Biggs resolved. “Most people think it is already. Who cares whose sperm was used to create it? I’m going to help you raise it.”

 

The blonde gave an affectionate smile. and stood up to wrap his arms around the taller man’s ribs. “OK. Let's give us another shot.” Was Luke’s reply. Biggs placed a light chaste kiss on Luke’s forehead. Luke returned it with a peck on the cheek. Biggs took it slightly further and nipped at Luke’s lips.

 

Luke kissed him back, his eyes fluttering closed as he deepened the kiss. Biggs’ hands slowly moved down from Luke’s shoulders to his lower back, probing his tongue inside the farmboy’s mouth. Luke let out a small whimper as he tried to bring Biggs’ body closer to him.

 

Luke could feel his pants getting tighter as he moaned into Biggs’ mouth; the dark-haired man pressing their hips together in an attempt to gain more friction, which wasn’t easy due to Luke’s swollen belly.

 

Biggs let out a surprised gasp as Luke spun them round and pinned him to the bed. The farmboy kicked off his shoes before straddling his boyfriend’s hips, Luke then began sucking and biting at a sensitive spot on Biggs’ neck.

 

“I’m going to show you how slutty I can really be,” Luke whispered into Biggs’ ear as he ground his erection against the other man’s, causing Biggs to let out a desperate moan.

 

Luke peeled off his tunic and helped Biggs in getting his shirt on the floor. The blonde ducked his head down and started kissing and licking is way along the pilot’s chest. Stopping at his nipples to give them a flick with his tongue and gently suck them into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Luke!” Biggs gasped. “Where did you learn that?”

 

“Shh, no talking.” Luke replied in a low voice. He released Biggs’ cock from the confinements of his trousers. It wasn’t as big as Han’s, but the bulbous head was just begging to be licked. As the young blonde took the dick in his mouth, he expertly managed to remove his own pants and throw them on the floor, moaning around Biggs’ length as he did so.

 

He removed his mouth from its duty, earning a disappointed whimper from his bed mate, and reached over to rummage through the bedside cabinet.

 

“What are you doing?” Biggs asked, his voice wrecked.

 

Luke lowered his lips to Biggs’ ear and gave a firm, but gentle bite; “What did I say about talking?” he whispered, his voice full of authority. Biggs’ eyes were wide and his pupils blown with lust. His expression told Luke that he didn’t expect him to be so dominant in bed.

 

Out from the cabinet, Luke pulled a half-empty bottle of lube, coated his fingers with it, and reached around to prep himself, moaning louder with each finger he added. Biggs was biting on his bottom lip, hands resting on Luke’s thighs, his nails digging in with every wanton noise Luke made.

 

Luke slicked up Biggs’ cock and gently eased himself down, his hands placed on Biggs’ chest for leverage. He sat fully seated for several moments, breathing heavily, before slowly rocking his hips.

 

Biggs’ moans were desperate, but the angle they were at, and the extra weight from Luke meant that he couldn’t speed up. The pace was set agonisingly slow by the blonde.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Luke to pick himself up and impale himself on Biggs’ dick, hitting his prostate with almost every stroke. Both men’s moans becoming louder as their fucking became more frantic; Luke jerking himself with one hand while the other played with Biggs’ nipples.

 

“Luke… I’m so close…” Biggs whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped at Luke’s ass cheeks and thrust up into the tight heat of his hole.

 

“Ahh… so am I…” Luke moaned, tipping his head back in pure pleasure. The blonde slammed his hips down harder and faster, the pressure building as he stroked his cock…

 

“LUKE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

 

Uncle Owen’s sudden appearance at the bedroom door caused their fucking to come to an abrupt end, with the lovers separating quickly as though they had just been electrocuted, and scrambling to find something to cover themselves with.

 

“H-hey, Mr Lars,” Biggs stammered as he quickly pulled his trousers up from around his ankles. “This… this isn’t what it looks like.”

 

Meanwhile, Luke had grabbed his pillow to hide his quickly softening penis.

 

Biggs sheepishly picked his shirt off the floor and mumbled something about needing to be somewhere, and hurriedly moved past Owen’s furious stare.

 

The angry man then turned his eyes to his nephew, who was sat naked near the top of the bed, with only a thin pillow between his legs to cover his modesty. “Well?” Owen demanded. “Explain yourself.”

 

Luke shrugged, not looking at his uncle, “I don’t know.”

 

“You were supposed to be cleaning those droids, not screwing around with your ex! It’s exactly this kind of behaviour that got you into this mess in the first place.” said Uncle Owen gesturing at Luke’s baby bump. He rubbed his hand across his stubbly face, looking around the tiny bedroom. “And once again, you didn’t use protection I see.”

 

“Protection?” Luke scoffed. “Protection from what? I’m already knocked-up!”

 

“You’re on a very slippery slope, Luke! I don’t want to see you end up whoring yourself out on the streets of Mos Eisley!”

 

“I won’t!” Luke argued. “How could you think so little of me?!”

 

Uncle Owen pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought to regain his composure. “Get dressed. Dinner’s ready,” he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was awkward. Luke could tell by the way Aunt Beru glanced at him as he entered the kitchen that Uncle Owen had told her what he had walked in on their nephew doing.

 

They sat in silence eating their food, and drinking their blue milk, Luke suddenly finding his food more interesting than he ever had before.

 

“You know; I think that R2 unit we bought might’ve been stolen,” Luke said, hoping to defuse the tension.

 

“What makes you think that?” Owen asked, his eyes still looking at the blonde with disappointment.

 

“Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him,” Luke explained. “He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi, I thought he might’ve meant old Ben. Do you know what he’s talking about? Maybe he’s related to Ben...”

 

“That man’s just a crazy old wizard.” Uncle Owen said, with a little too much force behind his words. “Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit out to Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That’ll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.”

 

“But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?” Luke argued.

 

“He won’t. I don’t think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father.”

 

Luke’s heart skipped a beat, “He knew my father?!”

 

“I told you to forget it.” Owen demanded. “Your only concerns are to prepare the new droids for tomorrow, and make sure you’re taking care of yourself and the baby.”

 

Luke reluctantly agreed. Sometimes he felt as though his uncle cared more about the unborn child than he did about Luke. He sat playing with his food, having lost his appetite.

 

The blonde pushed his food away and stood up; “Where are you going?” his uncle asked.

 

“The baby’s kicking like crazy.” Luke lied walking out the kitchen.

 

He walked out of the homestead and sat on a crate near the entrance dome, watching the suns set. His hand on his belly, it finally hit him what having this child would mean. There was little chance he would ever leave this dustball of a planet, he would never achieve his dream of travelling the stars or joining the Academy. And he would probably be stuck as a moisture farmer for the rest of his life, all while raising a child he wasn’t even sure he wanted.

 

Luke rested his head against his hands and let tears fall freely from his eyes. His life was officially over.

 

He quietly sobbed, wallowing in his own self-pity; thinking about his baby’s other parent, wondering what ‘Han’ was doing right now. Probably on some exotic planet surrounded by gorgeous creatures of every species, having a huge orgy without a care in the world, totally unaware that he ruined a teenaged farmboy’s life.

 

Luke sat on his crate of sadness until the suns were almost completely past the horizon. He then made his way to the garage to check on the new droids.

 

The room was cloaked in darkness when he entered, and Luke couldn’t see where the droids were. He pulled a small box from his utility belt, which emitted a low hum when he pressed the button.

 

Threepio jumped up from behind Luke’s Skyhopper with a loud yelp. “What are you doing hiding there?” Luke asked the droid, noticing that Artoo was still nowhere in sight.

 

“It wasn’t my fault, sir. Please don’t deactivate me,” Threepio began rambling. “I told him not to go. But he’s faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling about his mission…”

 

“Oh, no!” Luke raced out of the garage, grabbing his electrobinoculars as he exited the dome. The young farmboy scanned the flat landscape with the binoculars. His stomach twisting in dread when he couldn’t find the little droid. Uncle Owen was going to kill him.

 

“That R2 unit has always been a problem.” Threepio explained. “These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even _I_ can’t understand their logic at times.”

 

“We can’t go after him,” Luke lamented. “It’s too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We’ll have to wait until morning. You know, that little droid is going to get me into a lot of trouble.”

 

“Oh, he excels at that, sir.” Threepio replied.

 

“Not a word of this to Uncle Owen, understood? I don’t need another lecture on responsibility.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Hell

As he was entering the third trimester, Luke found that the baby kicked more frequently… and harder. It tended to be more active at nights when he was trying to sleep. The teenager would be almost drifting off to sleep when he’d get a sharp kick in the ribs from the lifeform growing inside him, causing him to abruptly wake up.

 

This had been going on for a couple of weeks, so Beru and Owen were so used to their nephew walking around the homestead in the middle of the night that they didn’t bother checking on the noises he made as he walked around trying to settle the baby.

 

For some reason, it wouldn’t settle this night. Usually the child would stop moving about and go to sleep if Luke walked around the farm while rubbing his belly for about fifteen minutes or so. Luke assumed it could probably sense his anxiety over the missing droid.

 

According to the parenting holo-videos his aunt and uncle gave him, babies usually quickly fell asleep while being driven in a vehicle. Although, this usually applied to babies after they’d been born, Luke was exhausted and willing to try anything to get to sleep. So he jumped in his speeder and drove to Tosche Station and back. When the baby still wouldn’t settle, he did it again. And a third time.

 

The fourth run to the station, Luke switched off the engine and sat rubbing his bump.

 

“Hey, what’s the matter with you?” he asked the bump in a soothing voice. The baby just squirmed in response.

 

Sighing, Luke let his head drop backwards, hitting off the back of the speeder’s seat. If he couldn’t get the baby to settle, he thought maybe he could distract himself.

 

Luke lowered his hand from his belly down to his crotch, and started gently massaging the front of his trousers. It felt good. Luke closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that afternoon with Biggs; before they were interrupted by Owen. Luke gave out a breathy moan as he felt his cock stiffen under his own hand.

 

But he needed more friction. He pulled his dick out from his pants and began slowly stroking along his length, giving a slight twist when he reached the head. The blonde let a gasp of pleasure slip from his mouth as he tightened his grip.

 

Luke took his boots and trousers off completely and flung them onto the passenger seat. He set his feet up on either side of the steering wheel, working his cock faster, imagining it was Biggs’ hand touching him. The farmboy’s free hand found its way under his tunic and onto his chest, rubbing and squeezing at his nipples, eliciting loud moans.

 

Despite it being pitch black, and no-one being around for miles, Luke felt the need to keep his voice down, so he regretfully slowed his strokes and pushed his fingers into his mouth to muffle his sounds.

 

In his mind’s eye he could see himself on his knees sucking a long, hard dick. He seemed to be in the cockpit of a large spaceship, with the other man, whose face he couldn’t see, sat in the pilot’s chair. Luke could practically feel the man’s heavy length in his mouth, and hear his voice; “Fuck… yeah, kid… so good…”

 

The fantasy melted away, replaced with another one. This time he was on a familiar-looking bed, on his hands and knees as he was being fucked from behind. With this thought he removed his fingers from his mouth, covered in spit, and inserted his index finger inside himself.

 

He worked it in and out until there was room to add a second finger. The teenager looked so debauched. Right hand frantically stroking his dick, with his legs splayed out and fucking himself on two fingers, moaning like a whore whose rent was due.

 

Two more strokes and Luke was cumming in long, thick ropes all over his tunic. He sat there breathing heavily in the darkness, waiting for his heartrate to return to normal.

 

He wiped his sticky hand on his pants before putting them back on and heading back home. The baby seemed to have gone to sleep since Luke’s snap decision to play with himself. Making a mental note to do it again next time the kid wouldn’t let him rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke woke early the next morning, rounded up Threepio and headed out towards old Ben Kenobi’s dwelling on his speeder, with the protocol droid behind the wheel. They had driven several miles, but they still hadn’t come across the little R2 unit. “We must’ve missed him,” Luke concluded. “Uncle Owen isn’t going to take this well. He already think’s I’m a massive screw-up.”

 

“Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault?” Threepio suggested.

 

“Sure!” Luke said, brightening instantly. “He needs you, so he’ll probably only deactivate you far a day or so...”

 

“Deactivate?!” Threepio repeated in alarm. “Well, on the other hand, if you hadn’t removed his restraining bolt -”

 

“Wait!” Luke interrupted. “There’s something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid… hit the accelerator.”

 

The pair eventually caught up with the astromech and parked the speeder mere feet from him. Luke jumped out of the passenger seat with a laser-rifle slung over his shoulder as he approached Artoo. “Hey, woah. Just where do you think you’re going?”

 

Artoo whistled something which, according to Threepio had something to do with finding Obi-Wan Kenobi. He kept moving in the direction of the hermit’s home, despite Threepio’s insistence that Luke was their master now.

 

Without warning, Artoo started screeching and beeping frantically, making Luke jump out of his skin.  “What’s wrong with him now?” he asked impatiently.

 

“Oh, my. Sir… it appears that there are several creatures approaching from the southeast.” Threepio informed him.

 

Luke quickly made his way to the top of a rock ridge and scanned the surrounding area with his electrobinoculars; confirming that they were indeed Sandpeople as he suspected. However, his view was blocked by the sudden appearance of one of the creatures.

 

It made a horribly barbaric shrieking noise as it attempted to clobber Luke with its weapon. Luke managed to block the attack with his rifle, which as a result, broke into pieces.

 

The last thing the farmboy remembered was trying to dodge subsequent attacks, but his belly restricted his movements.

 

Luke woke up on the ground after he didn’t know how long, to an old bearded man sitting near him on a rock. “What happened?” he asked groggily, rubbing his sore head.

 

“Rest easy, son. You’ve had a busy day,” said the old man. “You’re fortunate you’re still in one piece.” Luke’s hand automatically went to his baby bump. “Relax, your child is fine,” he assured the young boy.

 

After a short exchange, the man revealed himself to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, though Luke grew up knowing him as Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan suggested they head inside his home as the Sandpeople would no doubt be back.

 

Whilst repairing Threepio’s broken arm, who had fallen off the ridge when the Sandperson attacked them, Luke learned that his father wasn’t a navigator on a spice freighter like Uncle Owen had told him, but was in fact; a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars.

 

Obi-Wan handed Luke something from a chest sat in the corner of the room, telling him that his father wanted him to have it once Luke was old enough, but Owen wouldn’t allow it. It was a weapon called a lightsaber.

 

Luke realised that if there was anyone who could tell him the truth about his father, it would be Obi-Wan. He asked him the question of how his father had died; something that Luke’s aunt and uncle refused to talk about.

 

According to the old Jedi, Luke’s father was murdered by an ex-student of his. The student, called Darth Vader, betrayed the Jedi Order and helped the Emperor wipe out almost all of them. Obi-Wan went on to explain about The Force; the mystical energy that gives a Jedi their powers. With training, Luke could learn to harness those abilities, and become a Jedi Knight.

 

Before, Luke could respond to these claims, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the R2 unit, about the secret message that it had for him.

 

In almost no time at all, the old man found the message, and Luke was able to hear it in its entirety.

 

“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.”

 

After the message ended, Luke sat staring at the space where the hologram of the girl had been. Eventually looking up, he noticed that Obi-Wan was looking at him with determination.

 

“You must learn the ways of the Force if you’re to come with me to Alderaan.”

 

The old man’s comment took Luke by surprise. So much so that the young farmboy could only laugh. “I can’t go to Alderaan! I have to go home. It’s late, I’m in for it as it is!”

 

“I need your help, Luke!” Obi-Wan protested. “She needs your help. I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.”

 

“I can’t get involved,” Luke whined. “I’ve got work to do! It’s not that I like the Empire, I hate it. But there’s nothing I can do about it right now. And, I’m having a baby in less than two months, I have to look after it.”

 

“That’s your uncle talking. You can have your baby on Alderaan, it’s safer than here.”

 

“Oh, God. My uncle! How am I going to explain this to him?”

 

“Learn about The Force, Luke.” Obi-Wan insisted.

 

Luke sighed. “Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you’re going.”

 

“You must do what you feel is right, of course.” Obi-Wan sighed.

 

On their way to Anchorhead, Luke and Obi-Wan came across a smouldering pile of rubble. Upon closer inspection, they realised there was a group of dead Jawas, who had clearly been killed by blaster fire. Their Sandcrawler had many smoking holes covering the outside, which suggested that it happened just a few hours previous.

 

“It looks as though Sandpeople did this alright,” Luke said. “Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks… I’ve just never heard of them hitting anything this big before.”

 

“They didn’t.” Obi-Wan said simply. “But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers. And the blast points are too accurate for Sandpeople; only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise.”

 

“These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio,” he told Obi-Wan. “But why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?” Glancing at the two droids, a sudden realisation hit the young blonde. “If they tracked the robots here, then they might’ve learned who they sold them to... and that would lead them… home!”

 

Ignoring Obi-Wan’s warnings of danger, Luke raced home in his speeder, guts twisting and turning. His worst fears eventually being realised. The homestead was in smoke, similar to the Jawa’s Sandcrawler. Debris lay all over the grounds. Shouting for his aunt and uncle, Luke got no reply. However, as he rounded the entrance dome, he stumbled across the charred remains of two people. Luke could tell instantly they were his aunt and uncle. Something rose up in his throat and he vomited at the side of his speeder.

 

Luke’s fear quickly turned to anger. He resolved to go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan, join the rebellion, and make sure the Empire is brought to its knees for what it had done to his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn returns

Obi-Wan assured Luke that there was nothing he could have done as the troopers would have killed him and the baby too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire.

 

So the pair headed to Mos Eisley to recruit someone to take them to Alderaan. Obi-Wan astounded Luke by performing a mind-trick on an Imperial trooper to avoid getting them arrested.

 

The cantina they entered was filled with a variety of different species. The young farmboy had never seen such an array of creatures in one place before, so it was a bit of a shock. But it was when they met the pilot who would be taking them that made Luke’s stomach drop, as though he were going down a flight of stairs and missed a step.

 

A tall man in his late twenties or early thirties, with a fit body and soft-looking dark hair. It was him. It was…

 

“I’m Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan System.”

 

Luke couldn’t stop staring at him. What were the chances of him running into the man that got him pregnant? If anything, Luke was just happy that Han was actually his name.

 

Luke subconsciously wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach. Not that Han could in any way sense it was _his_ kid in there, of course.

 

Luke was brought out of his thoughts by Obi-Wan’s talking; “…myself, the boy, two droids… and no questions asked.”

 

Han’s eyes raked over the blonde, his eyes dropping down to the obvious bump. He looked between the two men with raised eyebrows. “What is it, some kind of local trouble?” he asked. “Please don’t say you’re the father…” Han looked mildly nauseous at the thought.

 

“Ugh, no!” Luke exclaimed. Although what he really wanted was to scream ‘No, you’re the father!’ but thought better of it. Han let out a small huff of relived laughter.

 

“Let’s just say we’d like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.” Obi-Wan stated calmly, getting the subject back on track.

 

Han told them that if they were in that kind of serious trouble, no-questions-asked passage was going to cost them ten thousand galactic credits in advance. It didn’t put the pilot off when Luke spluttered that they could practically buy their own ship for that. However, Obi-Wan diffused Luke’s quickly rising temper by suggesting that they pay two thousand up front, and another fifteen when they reached Alderaan.

 

After pondering the offer for a few moments, Han agreed and told them to meet him at Docking Bay Ninety-Four when they were ready.

 

The pair quickly exited the cantina when a couple of Imperial Stormtroopers came in, questioning the barman.

 

Despite selling his speeder, Luke and Obi-Wan were still five hundred credits short of the two grand they agreed to pay Solo. Luke complained that it was since the XP-38 came out that his speeder’s model just wasn’t in demand anymore.

 

“Now, we just need to work out how to get the extra five hundred,” Obi-Wan said stroking his beard and looking around the streets of the Spaceport.

 

“Uh… how about…” Luke nodded towards a dingy alleyway just behind the old Jedi.

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when he realised what Luke was suggesting. “No.” he said. “Absolutely not! Luke, just… no!”

 

“Come on, how else are we gonna get five hundred credits just as fast?”

 

“We’ll think of something else.” Obi-Wan said, sounding more like Owen Lars than he’d like to admit.

 

“You can’t stop me.” Luke said petulantly, and before Obi-Wan could say anything more, he headed down the alleyway.

 

Heart racing, the young farmboy reached the end, at which was a small cul-de-sac. Despite being the middle of the day, the cul-de-sac was quite dark. At the far end, a group of mixed-species prostitutes, both male and female were sucking on some deathsticks. Dotted about were different creatures standing alone, waiting for a client.

 

Luke stood leaning against the wall for around fifteen minutes before a human male sauntered up to him.

 

“Hey, what’s a cutie like you standing on a street corner like this?” the man asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

The man, thankfully, was decent-looking. He had nothing on Han, of course, but compared to Jabba the Hutt, he was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. He was roughly in his mid-to-late thirties; about Luke’s height with light brown hair. He was a little on the skinny side and had a noticeable over-bite, but Luke was just thankful he didn’t have to suck-off a Draethos.

 

The teenager wasn’t sure how to proceed, but he tried to think back to some of the porn holos he had watched and emulate them.

 

The blonde placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper against his ear; “Whatever you want, big boy,” and flicked his earlobe with his tongue.

 

“How much?” The man asked, his breathing quickening.

 

“Depends what you want,” Luke seductively whispered.

 

“How much for you to ride me?”

 

“Ooh, a ride. My speciality… that’s five hundred.” Luke said in low voice, trying to sound as sexy as possible. He wasn’t sure if that was considered cheap or expensive, but it’s all he needed to get off this rock.

 

“Great,” said the man with a lust-filled grin. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine to be ridden by a pregnant whore.”

 

Luke tried his best no to punch the guy he was about to have sex with, so he settled with saying “money upfront.”

 

The two headed back to the man’s vehicle, one of the flashiest speeders Luke had ever seen. The guy was clearly loaded, and five hundred credits obviously wouldn’t be missed.

 

The man pulled out a money bag, counted out five hundred credits, and handed them to Luke who placed the chips in the leather wallet attached to his belt.

 

“You got lube?” Luke asked as the man started to undo his own belt. He nodded and opened a small compartment on the passenger side and pulled out a bottle of a clear, viscous fluid.

 

Once the two were naked, clothes laying discarded in the backseat seat (the man hard as a pole, and Luke half way there by thinking of Han Solo’s naked body), the farmboy straddled the man’s lap, pouring the lube over his fingers.

 

He reached behind himself and ran a circle around his hole. He inserted his first finger, picturing Han in his mind as the one touching him. He slowly pushed it all the way in, and back out. Luke kept fingering himself until it was time to add the second finger.

 

The man’s cock was leaking precum watching Luke fuck himself on his fingers, with the occasional moan of “Ahh…” and “So hot…”

 

By the time the young blonde was able to insert a third and final finger into himself, he was hard and leaking. His thoughts switched from Han to Biggs. In his head, Luke was on his back, holding his legs wide open on a steel surface, probably a desk or table, Biggs pounding into him, and Luke loving every minute of it.

 

A loud moan brought Luke back to the present reality; in a stranger’s vehicle in a Mos Eisley backalley, about to get fucked for money. Just like he promised his uncle he wouldn’t.

 

Luke gritted his teeth as he slid himself onto the man’s dick, letting out a small whimper as he bottomed out.

 

The guy’s member wasn’t very long, but it was fairly thick, which meant Luke had to take a few moments to get used to the girth.

 

Luke eventually started moving his hips in a circle, the pain slowly ebbing away, being replaced by pleasure as he hit his prostate with every other movement. Eventually, Luke began moving up and down. Letting out small moans as the dick probed against his sweet spot. The man’s grunts were louder than Luke’s as he thrust up to meet the farmboy’s hips.

 

Luke began jerking himself quickly, hoping to get it over with as soon as he could. His mind, once again, wandering back to Han fucking him as he came with a shout over his hand and his client’s stomach. A few thrusts later, and the man came inside Luke.

 

“That… was the hottest thing… I’ve ever done,” the man panted. “So worth the five hundred.”

 

Shame began creeping over Luke as he came down from his orgasmic high. He felt sick and disgusted with himself. Without saying much to the stranger, he pulled himself off the softening cock, feeling cum dribble down his leg. He quickly dressed and reunited with Obi-Wan.

 

“Let’s never mention this again,” he said as he handed the Jedi the credits.

 

“Are you OK?” Obi-Wan asked, with a worried frown.

 

“No, I feel dirty.” Luke said crossing his arms. “I didn’t expect to but I do.” He saw that Obi-Wan was still looking at him with concerned eyes, so he added; “Don’t worry, he didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to. At least I can score moisture farmer and prostitute off my list of possible career choices.” He joked trying to keep the mood light.


	9. Chapter 9

The departure from Tatooine was anything but smooth. The imperial forces got wind of the fact that the droids were attempting to leave the system, and tried to shoot the Falcon down.

 

“Why don’t you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!” Luke shouted in a panic.

 

“Watch your mouth, kid or you’ll find yourself floating home!” Han snapped.

 

The ship violently shuddered as an explosion from somewhere outside lit up the inside of the cockpit.

 

Han gave a cocky smirk, “This is where the fun begins.”

 

“How long before you can make the jump to light speed?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice strangely calm despite their situation.

 

“It’ll take a few moments to get the co-ordinates from the navi-computer,” Han explained as the ship continued to rock from the heavy laserfire.

 

“Are you kidding?!” Luke demanded. “At the rate they’re gaining -”

 

“Travelling through hyperspace isn’t like dusting crops, boy!” Hand interrupted.

 

The ship was continuously being battered with Imperial weapons, causing a red light to flash on the Falcon’s control panel. According to Han, that meant that the deflector shield was losing its effectiveness. Thankfully, by this time, the pilot was able to make the jump to light speed and the ship stopped its shaky movements.

 

“Told you I’d outrun them,” said Han, letting out a weak laugh. The pilot stood up from where he was sitting. “I’m going to see how badly the shield’s been damaged. Hopefully it just needs a quick repair-job.”

 

Han left the cockpit and told his passengers to get comfy in the main hold where there was a hologrammatic chessboard. The droids and the Wookie headed to play, while Obi-Wan and Luke stayed in the cockpit for a little longer.

 

Luke was sat on in the passenger seat staring at the doorway, and had been since Han had disappeared.

 

“He’s the father, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan said, pulling Luke out of his thoughts.

 

The farmboy looked down at his feet and nodded. “He doesn’t even recognise me. It was only seven months ago, how could he not realise we’ve slept together?”

 

Obi-Wan knelt down beside the pregnant teenager and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. “Unfortunately, that’s just the type of person Han Solo is. I don’t mean to make you feel worse, Luke, but chances are he forgot about your tryst within a week.”

 

Luke sat in silence while picking at a hangnail on his thumb. “Then, I’ll just have to make him remember,” he said getting up and leaving the cockpit.

 

Luke found Han the Impregnator a short while later; bent down on his hands and knees by a compartment near the floor, with an array of tools spread out within arm’s reach.

 

Luke stood staring at Han’s perfectly sculpted ass, thinking of all the ways he’d like to put it to use. He hadn’t realised he was staring for so long until he heard someone loudly clearing their throat. His eyes flickered to Han’s face who was looking over his shoulder at the now-flustered blonde.

 

“Like what you see, kid?” the brunette asked slyly, wiggling his rear in an exaggerated manner.

 

Luke tried to splutter out an apology, but Han didn’t seem to mind the objectification of his derriere. He slowly got to his feet and began walking almost preditorial towards the farmboy. Which casually reminded Luke of the night they first met.

 

Han’s hands found their way around Luke’s waist, pulling the younger man so their bodies were as flush against each other as they could possibly be. Han’s lips ghosting over Luke’s in a frustratingly teasing way.

 

Luke’s initial words getting stuck in his throat as Han stared into his eyes, almost seeking permission. When Luke didn’t pull away, he took it as a green light, and gently pressed his lips against the blonde’s, earning a small whine.

 

As the kiss deepened, Luke raised his hands to cup the back of Han’s skull. He forgot how talented the smuggler was with his tongue.

 

Luke could feel his cock filling with interest as Han lowered his hands to grab the teenager’s buttocks and give it a firm, but gentle squeeze which elicited a gasp of pleasure from Luke.

 

Without warning, Han broke the kiss, backing off as though he had been burned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, his kiss-bitten lips slightly swollen.

 

“We can’t…” Han mumbled. “You’re pregnant with another man’s baby… It’s not right…”

 

Luke placed his hands either side of the taller man’s face. “It’s ok…” he whispered, placing a chaste kiss at the side of Han’s mouth. “Forget about it, I _want_ this… please, Han…” Luke rubbed his erection against the other man’s hip. “You feel that? That’s for you…”

 

Whatever previous restraint Han had; crumbled. He crashed their lips together again. Picking Luke up bridal-style, he carried him to his quarters and gently lay him on the bed. The room hadn’t changed in the seven months since Luke was here last.

 

Han resumed ravaging Luke’s mouth, his hand finding its way under the farmboy’s tunic and rubbing his nipples; causing the teenager to let out low moans.

 

The smuggler removed Luke’s top and peppered kisses and licks down his neck and torso, stopping briefly to graze those little pink nipples with his teeth. Luke tried his best not to make too much noise and alert the other passengers, but it was difficult considering Han’s talent.

 

Luke felt his boots, then trousers being pulled from his lower half and tossed to the ground, his hard dick slapping against his protruding belly. Peering down at Han, he noticed the brunette had already removed his own shirt.

 

“Gonna make you feel so good, kid,” Han’s voice was strained, as though he found it difficult to talk and fuck at the same time. Luke’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Han licked a stripe up his length.

 

The gentle kisses and licks to his cock didn’t last long before Han was deep-throating Luke, his nose buried in the golden curls at the base of the teenager’s member.

 

“I forgot you could do that…” Luke gasped, fists curled against the bedsheets.

 

Han pulled off of Luke’s dick with a wet pop; “What?”

 

“I said… I thought you could do that…” Luke lied, lamenting the loss of the warm, wet mouth.

 

It seemed to satisfy Han, as he went back to hollowing his cheeks around the teenager’s cock.

 

Lost in the feeling of the hot mouth again, Luke bucked his hips up, fucking Han’s mouth to the point of no return.

 

Luke could feel his balls tighten as his lover’s head bobbed up and down between his legs. “Han… fuck… I’m gonna…” Luke couldn’t finish, as he climaxed inside Han’s mouth, cum shooting down the smuggler’s throat, who managed to swallow every last drop. A few seconds later, Luke felt a warm fluid spread down his leg, and noticed that while Han was blowing him, he was jerking himself off, ending with him cumming on the inside of Luke’s leg.

 

The baby hadn’t moved much since the two entered the bedroom. Luke had just realised that whenever he partook in sexual activity, it would go to sleep. Whether it was because of the gentle rocking of his body, or the fact that he was more relaxed when doing said activities, he didn’t know. All he knew is that the baby settled quickly when he had sex or masturbated.

 

“Han…” Luke whispered when he his heartrate returned to normal. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Yeah?” Han replied, with a self-satisfied smirk. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Han ordered the farmboy on his hands and knees, which Luke willingly complied. Facing the foot of the bed, Luke felt his ass cheeks being spread apart and Han’s wet tongue licking over his hole. Luke shivered at the contact while Han got to work, biting at the sensitive puckered flesh, and occasionally probing his tongue in the tight ring of Luke’s entrance.

 

Luke’s member hardened again under the smuggler’s gifted mouth, letting out breathy moans as Han pushed a wet finger against his prostate. Luke made a needy whine as Han removed his mouth from Luke’s ass.

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Han cooed “I’m just gonna get you ready for my cock.” Luke felt the bed shift as Han reached under the bed for the bottle of lube; pouring some over Luke’s hole, and covering his fingers in the slick.

 

The blonde’s breath hitched as Han slowly inserted his index finger into his body. “You’re doing so well, kid.” Han encouraged as he pumped his finger in and out of the tight hole.

 

As Han inserted a second finger, Luke’s laboured breaths escalated into quiet groans as he pushed back onto Han’s fingers, attempting more friction. Han placed a kiss between Luke’s shoulder blades. “Slow down, baby. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” he said in a low voice.

 

“Need… more…” Luke gasped, with his hands balled into fists on the sheets, his dick beginning to leak precum. With that, Han inserted his final finger into Luke’s hole. Moving them in and out in an even rhythm. “Han… please…”

 

“Please, what?” The smuggler teased, his fingers slowing to an agonisingly lazy pace.

 

“Fuck me!” Luke would have screamed these two words, if his voice hadn’t been so wrecked with arousal.

 

Han made a strange breathy noise that sounded like “nyagh-ah” as he pulled his fingers out of the young farmboy. Luke heard the bottle of lube being opened and the lewd sound of Han slicking up his cock reached his ears, making his dick throb between his legs.

 

Han reached out and grabbed Luke’s hip with his left hand, while his right was on his painfully hard cock, lining it up at the blonde’s entrance. “You ready?” The older man asked as the head of his dick rested against the loose entrance.

 

Luke nodded his head vigorously. “Hell yes!”

 

That was all the encouragement Han needed as he gently eased himself into the lean body before him, his free hand gripping onto the teen’s other hip. Luke’s eyes were shut tight at the intrusion, even with prepping, it still burned slightly. Han slid his cock all the way into the hilt; both he and Luke struggling to catch their breath.

 

After a few moments of getting used to the feeling, Luke finally said “Move.” Han rolled his hips gently, producing slow, shallow thrusts. The burning sensation soon turning to pleasure. “Harder.” Luke demanded, and the brunette picked up his speed, the filthy sound of their moans and skin slapping against skin filling the small bedroom.

 

The pleasure was too intense; Luke couldn’t hold himself up. His arms buckled, his body now only being held up by his elbows with his ass in the air, as Han pounded into him, hard and fast. Luke desperately wanted to touch himself, but he also wanted to cum on Han’s cock alone… like last time.

 

Pressure was building in his lower belly, and it wasn’t long before Luke came with a shout, shooting his load on the bedsheets. Han wasn’t far behind him, a few quick thrusts later and he was cumming deep inside Luke.

 

Han pulled out of Luke’s ass with the now-familiar feeling of cum dripping out his abused hole. Luke collapsed panting onto his back, careful to avoid the mess he made on the bed. He peeked down at Han, with half-lidded eyes and noticed the smuggler was sitting back on his heels, still with his boots on, and his pants down by his knees. His flaccid penis was still exposed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry about the sheets,” Luke said weakly, pointing to the drying semen.

 

Han laughed softly; “Don’t worry about it, kid. You can make it up to me later,” he said with a wink.

 

Luke pulled himself off the bed, his cheeks slightly pink, and started to dress. Han tucked his dick back in his trousers, and followed suit.

 

“The other’s will be wondering where we are,” Luke thought aloud.

 

“I doubt it, considering the noises you were making.” Han said, a cocky grin settling on his gorgeous features. “These walls aren’t exactly soundproof, kid. They’ll know exactly what we’ve been up to.”

 

Luke felt his face grow hot as Han cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met briefly before Han pulled away and said “Even if we do try and deny it, Chewie will be able to detect the stench of sex on us.”


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later, Luke found himself practicing his lightsaber skills in the main hold with a robotic ball that shot out lasers. He was doing badly. He found it difficult to predict when and where the lasers were going to fire, and, as a result, got hit several times. Luckily the lasers weren’t deadly, but they still stung like a bitch.

 

A few minutes into Luke’s training, Obi-Wan suddenly looked faint and sat down with his hand over his chest. When Luke asked him what was wrong he told him that he felt a great disturbance in The Force; as though millions of voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. Glancing up, the old Jedi told the farmboy to get back to his training.

 

Luke attempted another go at fending off the lasers, but once again failing miserably as the beam hit him in the leg, causing him to jump about a foot in the air. Han, who was sat by the engineer’s station, let out a small laugh, with his patented self-satisfied smirk. “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid.” Han scoffed, although the was no malice in his voice.

 

Rubbing the back of his leg, Luke asked “You don’t believe in The Force, do you?”

 

In response, Han explained that he’d been all over the galaxy and seen a lot of crazy things, but he’d never seen anything that would make him believe in an all-powerful force holding everything together. “There’s no mystical energy field that holds together my destiny,” he concluded.

 

Obi-Wan upped the ante with Luke’s training by placing a helmet on his head with the blast shield down, meaning that Luke couldn’t see a thing. The old man told him not to rely solely on his senses as they could be deceiving, and to reach out with the force and trust his instincts.

 

Tentatively, Luke followed Obi-Wan’s instructions and moved the Lightsaber when he _felt_ he needed to, and not just when he heard the robot make noises. It seemed to work, as the farmboy didn’t get hit once. Han just shrugged it off as luck.

 

Just a moment later, a flashing light on the engineer’s station told Han that they were coming into the Alderaan system.

 

That was the last bit of peace any of the passengers got for some time. As the ship came out of hyperspace, they flew right into an uncharted asteroid field, and the planet they were heading to was gone.

 

While trying to leave the system, the Falcon was caught in a tractor beam and pulled into a huge space station the size of a small moon.

 

While hiding from the Stormtroopers in the secret compartments in the floor of the ship, Luke found himself pressed up against Han, his stomach touching Han’s side. It took all of Luke’s self-control not to lean up and kiss those beautifully plump lips. However, as if sensing his intention, the baby gave the blonde a sharp kick.

 

“Did you feel that?” Luke whispered when the smuggler looked down.

 

Han nodded, and it could’ve been his imagination, but Luke was certain he saw Han fight back a smile that was forming at the corners of his mouth. Han delicately placed his hand on Luke’s baby bump; feeling another kick, this time there was no doubting Han’s mouth twitched affectionately.

 

Realising what he was doing, Han quickly removed his hand and cleared his throat, setting his face back to a neutral expression.

 

Once the coast was clear, the pair lured in a couple of Stormtroopers, killed them and stole their armour. Unfortunately, the armour fit in a way that just made Luke seem fat rather than pregnant.

 

But somehow they all managed to sneak into the command office and locate the main reactor to disable the tractor beam.

 

Obi-Wan told them to stay in the office while he switched off the power generator.

 

“Where did you dig up that old fossil?” Han asked once Obi-Wan had left.

 

“Hey, Ben is a great man!” Luke argued.

 

“Yeah, great at getting us into trouble.”

 

“I didn’t hear you giving out any great ideas!”

 

“Well, anything would be better than just waiting around for him to pick us up!” Han argued.

 

“Anything, huh?” Luke said, his tone changing from petulant to flirty in a matter of seconds.

 

“Really, kid? Here?” Han laughed looking around the room. “In front of the droids and Chewie?”

 

Chewie growled something, to which Han replied “Like you haven’t seen worse.”

 

“No, not in front of them,” Luke sighed. “There’s a supply closet just behind me.”

 

“You’re insatiable, kid.” Han laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled into the closet with the young farmboy.

 

The door had just barely slid shut before Luke was attacking Han’s mouth with his own, flinging his arms around the smuggler’s neck. Han kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, his hands resting on Luke’s sides and thumbs rubbing against the plastic that covered his ribs.

 

Luke pushed Han against the closet wall and licked his way into the brunette’s mouth, deepening their kiss. They both let out whimpers as their make-out session became more frantic, neither one willing to break the kiss.

 

Eventually they had to though, as they needed air. Breathing heavily, Luke gazed at Han with lust-filled eyes, taking in the sinful way the older man’s hair was messed up, his lips kiss-swollen, and his cheekbones coloured in a light pink flush.

 

“Get on your knees,” the young farmboy ordered. “And blow me.”

 

Han seemed to be in too much of a pleasure-daze to argue, and sank to his knees, as Luke removed his crotch plate, and pulled out his hard and leaking dick. “Open that pretty mouth for me,” Luke said in a low voice, painting Han’s lips with his precum.

 

The smuggler instantly enveloped his mouth around the head and swirled his tongue around, making sure to play with the slit, causing pleasure to shoot right down Luke’s cock; which was freely oozing precum onto the brunette’s tongue. Han swallowed the clear, salty liquid, before deep-throating like a pro.

 

Luke braced himself against the wall in front of him as Han sucked him off, giving his balls an occasional squeeze. Luke thrust into the wet heat of Han’s mouth, moans of pure ecstasy spilling from his own as he approached his release. Han groaned around the blonde’s cock, sending Luke over the edge. He came in what felt like buckets into Han’s mouth, the pumping of his hips slowed as he came down from his high.

 

Luke tucked himself back in his pants, re-attached the crotch plate and exited the supply closet.

 

“Hey! What about me?” Han shouted indignantly, getting to his feet and gesturing at his crotch.

 

Luke turned to face Han and smirked. “What about you?” he teased.

 

The smuggler opened his mouth to argue back, but was interrupted by Artoo’s loud, frantic beeping.

 

“What is it?” Luke asked Threepio.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not quite sure, sir” Threepio replied regretfully. “He says ‘I found her’ and keeps repeating that she’s here.”

 

“Well, who has he found?”

 

Artoo beeped; “Princess Leia,” translated Threepio.

 

“The princess?! She’s here?!” Luke exclaimed.

 

The farmboy tried to persuade Han to help rescue her once he found out that the princess was up for execution, but the smuggler refused saying that Obi-Wan had told them to stay where they were. Even Luke’s whispered promise to give Han a blow-job when they got back to the Falcon didn’t get him anywhere, Han’s reply being “You’re going to do that anyway.”

 

It was only when Luke mentioned that Leia was rich and he would get a huge reward for her rescue that Han perked up.


	11. Chapter 11

The rescue didn’t exactly go according to plan… not that they had a plan in the first place. Obi-Wan managed to shut off one of the power stations for the tractor beam, they rescued the princess from certain death, but unfortunately Luke’s mentor was killed by the infamous Darth Vader.

 

Even once they escaped the Death Star, they still weren’t out of the woods. The Millennium Falcon was attacked by several TIE-Fighters on the way to drop Leia off at the Rebel base. Luke and Han made a good team, managing to blast the Imperial fighters out of the sky.

 

Luke was only able to relax once Chewie made the jump into Hyperspace. Now that they were out of danger, the teenager realised that he really needed to pee. The baby somehow using his bladder as a trampoline.

 

Heading to the cockpit after reliving himself, he almost walked straight into Leia.

 

“Your boyfriend’s quite the mercenary. I hope he’ll be a better father than a rescuer,” she lamented.

 

“Oh, Han’s not my…” But Leia had disappeared before Luke could say ‘boyfriend’.

 

Sitting beside Han in the cockpit, Luke asked the smuggler; “So… what do you think of her?”

 

“I’m trying not to, kid.” Han mumbled.

 

“Good…” Luke said, under his breath. Not meaning for Han to hear it.

 

“I don’t know; she’s got a lot of spirit.” Han grinned. “What do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me…?”

 

“No!” Luke responded, a little too quickly.

 

Han gave out a small chuckle as Luke’s face reddened. “Don’t worry, kid. I doubt she could compete with your fantastic ass.”

 

The older man stood up and leaned over the control panel between the seats, giving Luke a long kiss on the mouth; his right hand gently rubbing at Luke’s belly. “If I remember correctly, I think you owe me a blow-job.” Han said as he pulled away.

 

“Well, you helped me save the princess, so I think you earned it,” Luke said with a smile so filthy, it was a contradiction to his seemingly-innocent face.

 

Han sat back down in the pilot’s seat and swung it around so he was facing the entrance, spreading his legs invitingly. Luke got up and sauntered a foot to his right, before kneeling in between Han’s thighs.

 

The blonde reached out and gently massaged the hardening bulge at the front of Han’s trousers, squeezing and rubbing fairly slowly. He soon elicited a breathy moan from the smuggler when he unexpectantly started stroking a little bit more firmly.

 

“Come on, kid. Quit teasing.” Han gasped.

 

Satisfied with the reaction he got, Luke moved on to unfasten Han’s belt. Han lifted his hips as the farmboy pulled down his pants, his erection springing free. The head almost purple, and precum beading at the slit. Luke licked his lips at the sight.

 

Han made a frustrated noise until Luke ran his tongue over that glistening cock-head. The tangy taste of precum hit his taste buds, causing his mouth to water even more. The older man’s head hit the headrest on the pilot’s chair as Luke finally started sucking on his dick.

 

Luke took Han’s member in as far as he could, then wrapped his fingers around what he couldn’t reach. Bobbing his head, and moving his hand with slow, languid strokes. Han tried to buck his hips up, but Luke kept him down with one hand while he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and swallowed.

 

“Fuck… yeah, kid… so good…” Han gasped.

 

When the blonde changed to licking the shaft, Han’s let out a moan. Luke wasn’t sure if it was out of pleasure or exasperation; could’ve been both, but he kept licking with his tongue flat against the hard cock.

 

“Fuck, kid. You’re killing me, here.” Han said, his breathing laboured.

 

“If you want me to suck you off properly, you’re gonna have to beg,” said Luke, staring up at Han with half-lidded eyes. Then resumed his slow, agonising licks.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Han groaned, more precum dribbling from his dick; which Luke lazily cleaned off, with that pretty, pink tongue.

 

Luke could tell his playing was getting too much for Han, as his knuckles were pure white as he gripped onto the sides of the seat.

 

“PLEASE!” Han screamed. “I can’t take any more teasing, please. I’m begging, OK? Just suck me off already! I need to cum!”

 

With a cocky smirk, Luke gladly complied; enveloping Han’s cock in his mouth. The blonde’s head bobbed up and down between Han’s legs a lot faster than before. The hand that wasn’t stroking at the base of the shaft, were gently fondling the smuggler’s balls.

 

Luke prodded Han’s perineum with two fingers, something that Han clearly liked due to him letting out a string of curse words, and begging the younger man to keep doing it.

 

It wasn’t long before Luke heard a final swear explode from Han’s mouth, and felt several jets of cum shoot down his throat; which he gladly swallowed, managing to not spill a single drop.

 

Luke sat back on his heels and took a moment to admire the view in front of him: Han Solo gasping for breath, his pants barely half way to his knees, with his cock hanging out, and looking completely fucked-out.

 

Reaching into his pants to touch himself, Luke was surprised to find his own dick soft, a little sensitive, and a sticky mess in his underwear.

 

“Did you cum in your pants?” Han asked, pulling his trousers back up once his breathing returned to normal.

 

“I think so…” Luke replied absently, examining the gloop on his fingers.

 

“So hot…” Han groaned as he leaned forward to kiss Luke; his hands either side of the blonde’s face.

 

The pair stood up, lips still attached. One of Han’s hands moved to nape of Luke’s neck while the other found its way to his ass. The farmboy’s arms snaked around Han’s waist as he probed his tongue in the moist heat of the other man’s mouth.

 

Pulling apart, Luke asked, “Shall we take this somewhere more private?”

 

“It’s like you read my mind…” Han replied, kissing his way to nibble at the blonde’s earlobe.

 

It took longer that it should have for them to stop groping each other in the cockpit and make their way to Han’s quarters.

 

Quickly discarding their clothes on the floor, Luke practically fell on top of Han whilst still hungrily nipping at his lips.

 

Their make-out session alternated from quick and desperate, to slow and passionate and back again.

 

“Han…” Luke whispered. “I want to…”

 

“What, baby?” Han asked, kissing at Luke’s neck.

 

“Can I… I mean, will you let me…”

 

“Tell me. What do you want?” Han asked as he began sucking a hickey onto the blonde’s skin.

 

“Can I fuck you?”

 

Whatever Han was expecting, it wasn’t that. He stopped his assault on the teenager’s neck and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

“Kid, have you ever topped before?” The smuggler asked.

 

Luke shook his head, “Not exactly. But I’ve ridden a guy before… that’s pretty similar, right?”

 

“Not quite.” Han replied with a small smile. “But, hey, you might have a natural talent. So, I’m up for it.”

 

That’s all the farmboy needed before grabbing the lube from under the bed.

 

“There’s not a lot left,” Luke said peering inside the bottle disappointed.

 

“There’s another bottle in the cabinet.” Han replied.

 

The older man opened the bedside drawer and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube, and something in a foil packet.

 

“While I remember: put this on.” Han said tossing the condom at Luke. “No offense, but I don’t want to get pregnant today.”

 

‘Where was that foresight when you knocked me up?’ Luke thought bitterly as Han lay on his back and spread his legs.

 

Luke poured what was left of the first bottle between Han’s buttocks, who shivered when it made contact with his skin. The blonde rubbed the liquid around the puckered flesh, he then painted his fingers with the lube from the new bottle and slowly pushed one finger in.

 

Han’s breath hitched at the initial intrusion, but relaxed more when Luke started working his finger in and out of the tight hole.

 

“Tell me when you feel ready for another finger.” Luke said, speeding up his first digit.

 

It didn’t take long before Han was asking for another, and then a third. Luke’s skill at fingering could’ve used a little more practice as he managed to hit Han’s prostate only a couple of times.

 

Eventually though, it was time for Luke’s dick. He rolled on the condom and positioned himself at the brunette’s entrance.

 

When Luke’s cock-head was enveloped by the tightness of his lover’s hole, it took all his self-control not to cum on the spot. Han’s eyes were screwed tightly shut as Luke slowly pushed into him.

 

Once the farmboy was fully inside, he took the opportunity to ask Han if he’d ever bottomed before.

 

“Only a few times.” Was the strained reply.

 

“OK. Tell me when you want me to move.” Luke said, his member pulsing inside its new home.

 

After some time, Han got Luke to start moving… but slow.

 

The sex was awkward and clumsy to begin with, but when Luke’s cock hit a certain spot inside Han, the older man gripped on to Luke’s upper arm. “Fuck, yes! Just there!” he moaned.

 

Luke hit the spot over and over. It definitely got Han’s approval, as he ordered it harder, and faster. Soon, the farmboy was slamming his hips into Han, causing them both to moan loudly. Luke pushed Han’s knees practically up to his chest to get a better angle.

 

The only words that Luke could make out Han saying were a combination of “yes”, “Luke”, “fuck”, and “so good”. Other than that, most of the noises coming from Han were groans of pleasure, and garbled Corellian.

 

Both of their bodies shone with sweat, hair sticking to their faces. Luke was sweating more as he tried to stave off his orgasm until Han came. Thankfully, it wasn’t too long when one final thrust from Luke, made Han cum, untouched, all over his stomach, some of it coating his nipples. Watching Han finally sent Luke over the edge and he came with a low groan inside the smuggler.

 

“Not bad, kid.” Han said, kissing Luke’s sweaty forehead. He pulled out a handful of tissues and wiped up the evidence of their passion.

 

“You look good covered in cum.” Luke smirked, leaning down to lap at the stained nipples.

 

Luke pulled out of Han, and his stomach dropped. The condom had split, and his seed was dripping out of Han’s ass.

 

“Uh-oh.” Luke said, biting his lip.

 

“What?” Han asked desperately, sitting bolt upright.

 

“The condom broke…” the blonde replied, looking up at Han with wide eyes.

 

“What?!” The smuggler repeated running his fingers over his sensitive hole, and feeling the thick liquid. “Oh, god!”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Luke said quickly. “I mean, I heard you can’t get pregnant if you had sex with someone who’s already pregnant... something to do with lack of fertility coz they’ve already conceived…”

 

“That’s just a myth, kid.” Han sighed, slumping back down on the bed.

 

Luke curled up beside him, and placed a kiss on his jaw. “I’m sorry.” He murmured.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Han conceded. “It was an accident. You could be right; I could be fine. I could be overreacting over nothing. Hopefully the rebel base has a droid who can check.”

 

The two of them lay under the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. Luke with his head on Han’s chest and one arm wrapped around his midriff. Han lay with one arm around Luke’s shoulder, while the other hand rubbed soothing circles on the teenager’s bump.

 

“So… what’s the story?” Han asked after several moments. “Just out of curiosity; who’s the father? I swear, if you say the old man, we’re never having sex again.”

 

The farmboy’s body tensed. He wasn’t sure whether to tell the truth, or lie. Truth was; Luke really liked Han. What started out as a slight crush turned into something more over the last couple of days. But honestly, it still stung that Han didn’t recognise him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to raise the baby with someone who obviously slept around a lot.

 

“It’s my ex,” Luke decided to be petty and lie. “When he found out I was pregnant, he bailed. Said something about not being ready to be a parent. As if I was...”

 

To Luke’s surprise, Han’s embrace tightened. “He’s an ass.” The smuggler said, kissing the top of that blonde head. “I don’t know what the attitude is on Tatooine, but if that happened on Corellia, he would be disowned by his family.”

 

“Really?” quizzed Luke. “So, what if, hypothetically, you had a one night stand and they got pregnant? What would you do?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t know, kid. It’s never happened before. I try and be as careful as I can in that department.”

 

The word ‘liar’ flashed in big neon lights in Luke’s mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hanny met Biggsy

The Falcon landed on the Rebel base, which was situated on the fourth moon of a planet called Yavin, the next day.

The Rebels were glad to see Leia returned safely, but the celebration was short-lived as Leia quickly got down to the business of informing the Commander about the information that Artoo was carrying inside himself.

Luke however, was noticed by a medical droid, who noted his condition and whisked him away to a room away from everyone else. 

The droid ordered the teenager to loosen his shirt so he could scan the baby, to check to see if their adventure aboard the Death Star had harmed it in any way.

“The child seems perfectly healthy.” The droid concluded. “Would I be correct in stating that you are approximately seven and a half months into your pregnancy?”

Luke nodded.

“Would you like to know the sex?”

The blonde’s mouth dropped open, “You can do that?” he asked, shocked.

“Of course.” The droid said. “We don’t have the most up to date equipment, but it is very good.”

“OK, then. What am I having?” Luke asked, flabbergasted. 

“A boy.” The droid replied. “If you are experiencing no other forms of ill health, you are free to leave.”

Luke left the room, to an awaiting Han.

“Well?” The older man questioned.

“Everything’s fine.” Luke replied with a smile.

Han’s face cracked into a relieved grin, and hugged the smaller teenager.

“I’m having a boy.” Luke said as he hugged his baby’s father.

Han pulled away, and looked into the farmboy’s sparkling blue eyes. “That’s fantastic!” he enthused, quickly giving Luke a peck on the lips.

“Anyway, I need to have a quick word with the medi-droid.” Han told him. 

“Is this about the other night?” Luke asked, with a knowing look.

The smuggler gave an affirmative nod before stepping into the room that Luke had just come out of.

Luke sat on a hard plastic seat as he waited for Han, but barely a minute had passed before he heard his name being called from the far end of the corridor.

He glanced up to see a tall man with dark hair and a moustache. “Biggs!” Luke gasped as his boyfriend came running down the hall.

“Luke! What are you doing here?” Biggs asked as he grabbed Luke around the shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

“What are you doing here?” Luke echoed, completely ignoring Biggs’ question.

“Me and a few buddies from the Academy jumped ship when our frigate left for the central systems and came here.” Biggs recalled. “I was going to tell you before I left Tatooine, but we got a little… side-tracked.”

Luke suppressed a laugh, as he recalled their extra-curricular activity. “Uncle Owen was so mad!” he told Biggs. “For a second I thought he was going murder me!”

Biggs chuckled. “YOU?! What about me? The way he looked at me when he literally caught me with my pants down…”

The two stood talking for almost five minutes, with Luke filling Biggs in on his adventure against the empire, when Han emerged from the medical office.

“Who’s this?” Han asked squinting at Biggs.

“I’m Biggs.” The rebel held out his hand for Han to shake, but the smuggler just stood with his arms folded, staring at the hand with a blank expression. Biggs lowered his hand awkwardly, quickly looking at the farmboy.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Han asked, his voice calm, and even.

“I’m… uh… Luke’s boyfriend.” The moustachioed man replied with a small frown.

Han’s eyebrows shot up. “Boyfriend?” he repeated incredulously. He glanced at Luke, who nodded uncomfortably. “Luke never said anything about having a boyfriend... So, how long have you been together?” the smuggler’s mouth had worked its way into a tight smile, almost a grimace. 

“Just over a year and a half,” Biggs replied happily, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist, and kissing his temple.

Luke’s heart was racing. It wasn’t like Luke had forgotten he had a boyfriend, he just didn’t expect to see Biggs again after he left Tatooine. The blonde tried not to make eye-contact with Han, so he just smiled down at the ground wishing he was anywhere but there.

“So, that’s your baby?” Han inquired, gesturing at Luke’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Biggs replied with a fond smile, rubbing his hand over the bump. “We’re so excited. When Lukie told me I was going to be a daddy, I nearly cried I was so happy.”

Luke’s mouth had gone dry. He knew that Biggs was trying to avoid a long, complicated story, as for all Biggs knew, Han was just a pilot; ferrying Luke and the princess to the Rebel base. 

“Right…” said Han, taking a deep breath. “Well, I’d better go see how my money’s coming along.” And without another word, he headed down the corridor.

This was Hell. Luke had found Hell and this was it. Torn between his current boyfriend and the man he was pretty sure he was falling for...

“What’s his problem?” Biggs asked, glaring after Han. “There’s something not right about that guy…”

Luke rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to leak from them. He didn’t want Han to leave, he was going to go after him. To tell him that Biggs wasn’t the father, but…

“Anyway, why don’t we pick up from where we left off?” Biggs said in a low voice, his eyes raking suggestively over Luke’s body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker is a dirty slut.

Luke wasn’t sure how it happened; one minute he was going to run after Han, the next he and Biggs were stark-naked in the medical office; Luke lying on his back on the medical droid’s desk, legs wide open, and Biggs pounding into him. Not only that, but Luke was so lost in the pleasure of it all that he couldn’t think of anything else except the feeling of his own arousal in the pit of his stomach.

 

Luke’s knuckles were white as he gripped the sides of the desk, writhing in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Luke… you feel so good…” moaned Biggs as his fingers dug into the farmboy’s thighs.

 

Luke felt the pressure building at the base of his cock and his balls begin to tighten. “Ahh… Biggs. I’m gonna cum…”

 

“Ohh… yes! Cum for me, Luke.”

 

And that’s just what he did. The blonde’s release jetting between them and painting his swollen belly. Biggs gave a final shout and shot his load inside Luke.

 

It took a few moments, but once Luke’s breathing had returned to normal, he sat up; still with Biggs inside him and began kissing his boyfriend, with his legs wrapped around his waist.

 

The room was completely quiet, save for the gentle moans from each boy, and the smacking lips from their kissing. Eventually, Biggs picked up his boyfriend and sat in the patient’s chair beside the desk, their lips still attached, and continued their make-out session with Luke running his fingers through the taller boy’s hair, and straddling his hips with Biggs’ cock still inside him.

 

Luke ground his hips down as he rode Biggs until they were both hard again. The moustachioed man gripped onto Luke’s hips as he thrust upward; hitting the teenager’s sweet spot and eliciting a low moan from him.

 

“Luke, are you in he- Oh, my god!”

 

The startled couple whipped their heads up, and Luke saw Han Solo standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“Han…” Luke began, but the smuggler had turned and left before the farmboy could get another syllable out.

 

Luke pulled himself off his boyfriend and rushed to put his clothes back on.

 

“What are you doing?” Biggs asked, looking disappointed and confused.

 

“Biggs I’m sorry, but I need to go talk to him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I… I, um… I just do…”

 

 

It took Luke nearly ten minutes to find Han, who was stood with his arms folded in a large room that looked as though it was used for storage. He was looking out the floor-to-ceiling window, his back to the door.

 

“Han?” Luke called softly. “Are you OK?”

 

Han glanced over his shoulder, expressionless. “Oh, it’s you. Yeah, I’m great.”

 

Luke sighed. “Something’s wrong. You’ve been acting weird since you saw the medi-droid… Oh, my god. Are you pregnant?”

 

Han gave a hollow laugh. “No. The droid said I was only in Stage 3 of my fertilisation cycle. And as you know, men can only get pregnant at Stage 5. So, we dodged a baster bolt on that one.”

 

Luke walked over to the brunette and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “But something _is_ wrong. Tell me.”

 

The older man looked at the shorter boy intensely for several moments before he gave a sigh of resignation and gazed out the window once again. “You lied to me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You said you weren’t with your baby’s dad. But evidently you are. Does Moustache-face know how much you cheated on him in the past few days?”

 

“Biggs isn’t the father.” Luke admitted. “He says he is, but he’s not. We broke up about seven months ago, and when I was grieving, I made a stupid decision and had a one-night stand with someone I didn’t even know. Biggs and I only got back together a day or so before you and I headed out to Alderaan. The guy I had the one-night stand with is the father. OK? _That’s_ the truth of the matter.”

 

Han nodded as he continued to stare out the window, only looking away when Luke moved his hand from the smuggler’s shoulder to his face.

 

“Just so you know,” said Luke as Han turned to face him. “You’re a much better lay.”

 

Han leaned down to capture the teenager’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Pulling away reluctantly, Han said “We have to go. They’ve extracted the plans from that R2 unit. That’s what I came to tell you when…”

 

Luke pulled the smuggler back for another kiss. “I’m sure we’ve got some time.” He said with a wicked grin.

 

“Seriously, kid?” Han laughed. “You were just screwing Biggs barely fifteen minutes ago!”

 

“I can’t help it.” Luke replied as he kissed his was along Han’s jawline. “You just get me so hot and horny, it’s impossible not to touch you.” Luke sucked the older man’s earlobe before whispering, “You know, I’m still wet and open”

 

With a groan, Han spun them around and pinned Luke to the wall, his hands running up the teenager’s sides. “You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.” he growled.

 

Luke flung his arms around Han’s neck and licked his way into the smuggler’s mouth. Their tongues sliding together so smoothly, it was like velvet. Han grazed Luke’s bottom lip with his teeth, making the blonde let out a needy whine.

 

Grabbing hold of Luke belt, Han swiftly unbuckled it, then pulled the farmboy’s pants down and let them pool at his ankles.

 

Han released his achingly hard member from the confines of his tight trousers, while Luke positioned himself so he was bent over a table top, resting on his elbows with his legs wide apart, offering himself to Han.

 

Luke shivered as Han’s fingers brushed against his hole. “Fuck, kid. You weren’t exaggerating. You’re still so slick for me. I don’t think I even need lube.”

 

Precum was collecting at the head of Luke’s cock, so desperate for Han to fuck him, he didn’t even care if he felt sore for a month.

 

Eventually, the farmboy felt Han’s head nudge at his entrance. Pushing slowly in, Luke felt the familiar mix of pain and pleasure ignite inside him. He shut his eyes tight as Han pushed in all the way to the hilt; his hands resting on the blonde’s hips.

 

As the brunette rocked into Luke, the pain faded away until there was only pleasure, getting him to make the most deliciously obscene noises.

 

“Oh… oh… yes! Fuck!” Luke shouted. “Harder! Ahh… Fuck me… ooh… harder!”

 

Han picked up the pace, until he was hammering into Luke with the ferocity of a piston on a pod-racer. The smuggler managing to hit the teenager’s prostate with every hard thrust, until Luke was just a gibbering mess. Han reached round and gave Luke’s cock several quick strokes, before the farmboy clenched around Han’s dick and came all over the storage room floor. The spasming of Luke’s hole sent Han over the edge, pumping his hips through his release, some of it running down Luke’s leg.


	14. Chapter 14

The debriefing took place in a small room, with several dozen uncomfortable metal seats facing a large electronic board. The ceiling was low, making the room seem even smaller.

 

Han stood at the back of the room, not wanting to be involved. Luke gingerly took a seat in the fourth row, feeling the effects of his quickie with Han, he sat next to a guy with dark hair who was around his age. The boy looked up and smiled.

 

After they greeted each other, the guy said; “Sorry to be so blunt, but you’re really cute. If you’re not busy later, why don’t we go for a drink? Get to know each other...”

 

“Back off Antilles, he’s taken.” Said a voice, Luke turned to see Biggs standing behind him. The pilot sat on his boyfriend’s other side and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

Throughout the debriefing, Biggs couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He kept his left hand rested on Luke’s inner thigh, and every so often kissed him on the cheek, or the back of the hand, or any place he could reach with his mouth.

 

Eventually, Luke had to turn and tell him to stop, as he was trying to listen to the plan to blow up the Death Star.

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re just so gorgeous.” Biggs murmured in his ear. “I love you.”

 

“…only a precise hit will start a chain reaction,” explained the bearded man in front of the board. “The shaft is ray-shielded, so you’ll have to use proton torpedoes.”

 

“That’s impossible even for a computer!” The guy on Luke’s left exclaimed.

 

“It’s not impossible,” Luke said. “I used to bulls-eye Womp Rats in my T-16 back home, and they’re not much bigger than two metres.”

 

“Man your ships,” said beardy-man. “And may the Force be with you.”

 

 

Luke appeared in the Hanger a little while later, and had changed into in an orange jumpsuit, much to the chagrin of Biggs.

 

“What are you doing, honey?” Biggs asked, annoying Luke with his patronising tone.

 

“I’m going on this mission.” Sighed Luke.

 

“Oh, no you’re not! It’s too dangerous. Think about our baby!”

 

Luke scrubbed his face in exasperation. “I’m not going to sit around doing nothing, like some invalid!” Luke exploded, “This baby’s a fighter. He’s already survived the Death Star and several Imperial attacks, I think he’ll be fine this time around as well!”

 

“Trouble in paradise?” came a smug voice. Luke turned to see Han leaning against a parked military speeder just five feet away. God, he looked hot.

 

“This has nothing to do with you, _Solo_.” Biggs spat, glaring at the smuggler as though he were a Hutt.

 

“When it comes to Luke, it has everything to do with me,” stated Han coming to stand beside the blonde with his arms folded.

 

Biggs gave a snort of disbelief. “Listen, pal. I don’t know who you think you are, but Luke is _my_ boyfriend. Not yours. _Mine_!”

 

“Really?” Han retorted, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips. “You might wanna tell Luke that, because if he really is your boyfriend, then he has cheated on you _a lot_ these past couple days. On at least… six separate occasions... maybe more. I kinda lost count after the fourth time.”

 

The pilot now looking at Han like he had suddenly started speaking Jawaese. “You’re clearly messing with me. Luke doesn’t cheat. I’ve known him for years, he’s too innocent to have an affair. I’m the only person he’s slept with. So, I don’t know what your problem with me is, but I’d do my research before you start accusing my boyfriend of something that he’d never do.”

 

“Sounds like you’re in denial, buddy.” Han laughed. “Sorry to tell you, but your boyfriend’s a total whore. I’m guessing he never told you he fucked someone for money the other day?”

 

Luke was caught by surprised when Biggs landed a punch on Han’s jaw, looking like a man possessed. The blonde stood between them in an attempt to avoid any more damage being done. “Biggs, stop!” Luke shouted, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist as he pulled it back for another swing at the smuggler.

 

“You did you hear the shit he was saying about you, didn’t you?!” Biggs demanded, still glaring at Han like he was going to kill him.

 

“It’s not… it’s not shit.” Luke admitted. “Ev… everything he said… is true…”

 

Biggs took a step backwards with a horrified expression. The only noise he made was a soft “no…”

 

“Could barely keep your hands off me, could you, kid?” Han goaded, rubbing at the bruise that was forming and placed his arm around Luke’s waist.

 

“Biggs, I’m so sorry!” Luke pleaded, his heart sinking with every agonising second.

 

Before any more words could be said, Biggs turned and walked away, looking blank.

 

Luke rounded on Han. “You! Why did you have to go tell him like that?!”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You clearly wanted to dump him. I saw how uncomfortable you were with his attention during the debriefing. I thought I’d give you a hand.”

 

“Yes, I was going to break-up with him. But I was going to do it _after_ the mission!” Luke shouted furiously. “Now he might not be one hundred per cent focussed, and it could jeopardise the whole operation!”

 

“Hey, come on now! That’s not fair to blame all this on me. If you had been honest with him from the start, this wouldn’t come as such a bombshell!”

 

Luke’s blood was boiling. He couldn’t remember being so mad at anyone, ever. “OK, fine! You wanna talk honesty and bombshells? I’ve got one for you; We’ve met before. In fact, we’ve _slept together_ before; over seven months ago, in fact… Surprise, sur-fucking-prise! This is _your_ goddamned baby!”


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Luke wished he could take them back. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell Han, but he was so furious he could’ve easily carved the news on the smuggler’s chest with his lightsaber.

 

The brunette’s expression, however, changed from mildly annoyed to confused in less than a couple of seconds. “What… what do you mean?”

 

“I mean we met outside a fuelling station on Tatooine, we went back to the Falcon and had sex. I left before the suns rose.” Luke’s voice shook as he tried to keep his voice calm. “But you’re so slutty, you don’t even remember who you’ve slept with!”

 

Han clapped his hand over his mouth. “I do remember that night,” he said, barely more than a whisper. “That was you? Luke, if I’d have known -”

 

“Save it, Han.” Luke interrupted. “Just take your reward and go. Just… I was going to say ‘take care of yourself’, but I guess that’s what you’re best at, isn’t it?”

 

The blonde stormed off to find Biggs. He had to explain everything, and hoped that by talking it through, he could avoid Biggs making a fatal mistake on the mission.

 

He eventually found his ex, talking to the Red leader. Luke pulled Biggs aside and told him the truth; Yes, he had been cheating on him with the smuggler the past few days, but Han was also the baby’s father. “We can talk about this more when we get back,” Luke promised. “But I need to make sure that you’ve got your head screwed on. I don’t want to see you making any mistakes that could get you or anyone else seriously hurt, or even killed. So, are you able to put what’s happened here aside for now, and focus?”

 

Biggs assured him that he could. “Just, please make sure the baby is OK when we’re up there.” Biggs pleaded.

 

Luke nodded and, taking a deep breath to steady his emotions, headed to his ship.

 

“This R2 unit of yours seems a little beat-up,” one of the mechanics said to Luke. “You want a new one?”

 

“Not on your life,” laughed the farmboy, trying to keep things casual. “That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You OK, Artoo?” The astromech beeped, which Luke took to mean he was fine.

 

“Hang on tight, Artoo.” Threepio said earnestly. “You’ve got to come back.” Artoo beeped in agreement. “You wouldn’t want my life to get boring, would you?”

 

The hanger was buzzing with anticipation, Luke’s hands were trembling, his heart pounding so fast, he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest.

 

“Luke, the Force will be with you.”

 

It sounded like Obi-Wan’s voice. The blonde tapped his headset thinking there was a glitch. But he heard nothing after that; concluding it was just his imagination, he set off out of the Hanger, Artoo in tow; to what could very well be his death. 

 

 

The mission started off disastrously; Mainly due to Luke being hit by the Death Star’s automatic defence lasers and nearly losing his life in a fireball just a few minutes in. He had managed to pull up just in time, but the wings of his fighter were severely scorched. However, that was nothing compared to when the battle station deployed their own fighter-pilots in the TIE-fighters.

 

From there, things only seemed to get worse. One of the Imperial fighters managed to hit Luke’s ship, causing a fire to break out at the back. Luckily, Artoo was able to put it out easily before it could grow into a serious problem. But Luke couldn’t shake the trooper who caused it. After some time, Wedge Antilles came to his rescue and shot the TIE-fighter off course.

 

Eventually, Darth Vader himself got in on the action. For someone encumbered by heavy armour, the Sith was an extremely skilled pilot; managing to blast Gold Two and the Gold Leader’s Y-wings in quick succession.

 

Gold Five was the next rebel pilot to meet his demise, causing Luke to seriously reconsider what he was getting into. He was not only putting himself in danger, but his unborn child as well. However, this only spurred him on to make sure that the Death Star was destroyed. Protecting his baby was his main incentive to succeed.

 

Red Twelve, followed by Red Ten were then shot down, meeting a fiery death at the hands of Vader. It wasn’t until the Red Leader was killed that Luke was beginning to worry that they might fail.

 

Luke took over as Red Leader, and ordered Wedge and Biggs “Close it up! We’re going in… we’re going in full-throttle!”  

 

The two acknowledged the young pilot’s decision, and followed him down into the trench.

 

“Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?” Biggs sounded worried over the headset.

 

“It’ll be just like Beggars Canyon back home,” the blonde replied with a fond smile.

 

It was much more difficult than Luke had initially planned, he was breaking out in a nervous sweat, and didn’t help that he was being constantly kicked really hard from the inside. The fact that the baby was still alive gave some comfort to the farmboy.

 

A sudden pain seared through Luke’s chest; he looked out of his cockpit window just in time to see Biggs’ X-wing burst into flames. He didn’t have time to mourn his ex-boyfriend, he could do that later, right now he had a job to do.

 

Blinking back tears, Luke pushed on, now completely determined to finish off this damn space station once and for all.

 

After Wedge was hit, he had to pull back. Meaning that Luke was all on his own.

 

Vader wasn’t far behind, and Luke knew that this would be his last shot at firing into the exhaust vent. Lining up his targeting screen, Luke once again heard Obi-Wan’s voice.

 

“Use the Force, Luke.”

 

The farmboy took a deep breath, torn between listening to Obi-Wan or trusting the technology he was given.

 

“Let go, Luke.”

 

Finally deciding to listen to the voice in his head, Luke put away his targeting device, closing his eyes and tried to remember the lesson with Obi-Wan aboard the Falcon.

 

However, a sudden jolt brought Luke out of his concentration. Realising that he had lost Artoo, the teenager was beginning to lose faith in his ability to complete this mission.

 

That was until an unknown ship blasted the remaining TIE-fighters, and also got rid of Vader. Luke scoured the skies, wondering where the laserblasts had come from.

 

His question was finally answered when a familiar voice came over his headset; “You’re all clear, kid! Now let’s blow this thing and go home!”

 

The sound of Han’s voice caused a huge grin to appear on Luke’s face, giving him the confidence back to fire at the exhaust pipe and blow the Death Star to smithereens.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke landed back on the rebel base to cheers and applause and receiving a big hug from the princess as he descended from his X-wing fighter. But it was when Han came running into the Hanger, picked up the teenager and spun him around before setting him down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that made it all worthwhile. Luke flung his arms around the smuggler’s neck and returned the kiss with much enthusiasm.

 

“I knew you’d come back!” Luke said, with a big goofy grin on his face. “I just knew it!”

 

“Well, I wasn’t gonna let you take all the credit,” Han said with his patented smirk.

 

“I knew there was more to you than money,” Leia laughed.

 

The reunion was slightly tainted, however, as the Rebel mechanics lowered the damaged Artoo from Luke’s X-wing.

 

“Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!” Threepio begged as he laid eyes on his smoking counterpart.

 

The mechanic assured Threepio that they will work really hard in repairing him.

 

 

Half an hour later, Han and Luke found themselves alone on the Millennium Falcon, Luke back in his white farming clothes, sat on the holo-chess table barefoot, and Han on the seating around it.

 

“Thanks for coming back for me. You saved our lives.” Luke said, his hand rubbing fondly at his bump.

“Honestly, kid, I couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to either of you,” the smuggler admitted, placing his own hand over Luke’s. He stood up slightly and planted a soft kiss on the farmboy’s cheek, “I’m quite fond of ya, really.”

 

Luke reached to cup Han’s face, “You’re not so bad yourself,” he smirked, before nipping at the older man’s lips.

 

Han let his hands slide to rest on the small of Luke’s back as he deepened their kissing, a tinge of promise edging around his mouth. The farmboy’s other hand came to grip the base of Han’s skull, pulling him in closer.

 

They had to pull away after a while in order to get some air, Han noticed that Luke’s cheeks had a light pink flush that was slowly spreading down his neck. The smuggler couldn’t resist; he attached his mouth to the blonde’s neck, right on the pulse-point, determined to leave a mark. To let everyone know that Luke was his.

 

The sucking, biting, and licking at his sensitive flesh was causing Luke to make the most wanton noises; noises that were going straight to Han’s cock. The smuggler gently palmed himself through his tightening trousers hoping to alleviate some of the pressure building.

 

Satisfied with the mess his mouth had made on Luke’s neck, Han pulled away admiring how debauched his lover looked. Glancing down at his crotch, Han noticed the tent in the teenager’s pants.  

 

“Getting a little excited are we?” Han asked smugly.

 

“Like you’re one to talk,” retorted Luke, squeezing at the hard bulge in the brunette’s trousers.

 

Clambering onto the tabletop, Han’s only response was “Touché,” before gently pushing the farmboy onto his back. Situating himself between Luke’s open legs, the smuggler leaned down to capture the blonde’s lips in another searing kiss.

 

Luke made a quiet “oh…” sound as Han began grinding down against him, their erections rubbing together through their pants.

 

The smuggler pulled his mouth away from Luke’s and began leaving an identical hickey on the opposite side of the farmboy’s neck, grinding harder against Luke’s hard member. The blonde quickly wrapped his legs around Han’s hips, silently begging for more friction, bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine as the smuggler complied with his unspoken request.

 

Both of their breathing became much more laboured as they neared completion. Luke was reduced to a groaning mess as Han dry-humped him with hard, fast movements.

 

Han was the first to cum, his hips halting suddenly as he let out a loud moan. A moment later, despite feeling quite sensitive, he resumed rubbing his groin against Luke’s, until Luke dug his nails into Han’s shoulders and released in the confines of his trousers.

 

Rolling off the teenager, Han fought to regain his breath. His long legs dangled off the end of the chess table, while Luke had his knees bent and feet flat on the table as he too struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

 

“Ugh, I’m all sticky,” Luke groaned after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

 

Han gave a small huff of laughter. “Get used to it, kid,” he said. “Once that baby arrives, stickiness will be a commonplace occurrence for us.”

 

“Us?” Luke asked, hopefully.

 

“Yeah. It’s my baby too, so obviously I’m gonna be a part of his life, and there’s no way I’m gonna make you raise him all on your own.”

 

The teenager shuffled so that he was snuggled right into Han, who placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

 

The pair stripped out of their clothing and spent the rest of the evening making love in Han’s quarters. Han made a point to tell Chewie not to come back to the ship until he said so, so that the couple weren’t interrupted.

 

Relaxed, satisfied, and pleasantly numb, Luke lay with his head on Han’s chest, his fingers lazily running through the coarse hair, while Han wrapped his arms loosely around Luke’s waist.

 

“I love you,” Luke admitted, as he rubbed at the smuggler’s chest.

 

“I know.” Was Han’s reply as he kissed Luke’s temple. “Marry me.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise, he whipped his head up looking into Han’s eyes. “What?!”

 

“You heard me.” Han said. “Marry me.”

 

“Are you serious?” Luke asked in astonishment.

 

“Absolutely." the smuggler looked at the blonde with sincerity. "Luke, please... will you marry me?”

 

The farmboy’s face split into a wide grin. “Yes!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what happened at the end of A New Hope, and no-one can tell me otherwise.

The wedding took place the two days later, and doubled as the pair’s award ceremony for their role in blowing up the Death Star.

 

Han wore his usual clothes, just tidied up a bit more. Luke, however, took the opportunity to have some new clothes fitted. For his wedding-slash-medal reception, he chose a simple black shirt, with a yellow jacket, a new pair of trousers, and some shiny new boots.

 

Luke emerged from the fitting to find Han pacing and fidgeting with his fingers at the closed door to the room where the ceremonies were going to take place. It took him a little while to notice Luke was standing twenty-feet in front of him. But once he _did_ spot his fiancé, his face cracked into an affectionate smile.

 

“You look amazing,” Han told Luke as the blonde walked towards him.

 

“You scrub-up pretty well yourself.” Luke grinned, kissing Han’s cheek once he reached him. “Nervous?”

 

“I don’t get nervous.” Han said.

 

“Liar.” Luke responded. Their baby wriggled inside the former farmboy. “Even the baby thinks your full of shit,” he joked.

 

Han said nothing, but placed a sweet kiss on Luke’s mouth, and rubbed at his swollen belly. “I love you,” he said eventually.

 

“I know,” the teenager smirked.

 

From inside the room, they heard instruments start playing. Luke slipped his hand into his soon-to-be husband’s as the doors opened, and they walked down the aisle together.

 

Leia officiated the wedding, and presented the boys with their medals. The newlyweds, turned hand-in-hand to face the room of Rebels present, who then applauded the two. Chewie growled something as the now-repaired Artoo beeped in happiness.

 

Han gave his new husband a kiss, before they headed back down the aisle and onto the Falcon.

 

The ramp had barely closed when Han pinned Luke to the wall and attacked his mouth; one hand cupping the teenager’s face, while the other rested on his hip.

 

Luke sighed contentedly when his husband pulled away. “We’re married!” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

“Yes, we are.” Han replied, grinning just as bright. “And I think it’s time we consummated this marriage, don’t you?”

 

“It’s like you read my mind,” Luke responded, giving the smuggler’s lips a quick peck.

 

Han picked up his new husband and carried him into the bedroom, gently putting him down once they were over the threshold, and resumed their kissing.

 

Luke shrugged off his jacket and pulled off Han’s vest, his hands grabbing and rubbing at any part of the older man’s body he could reach.

 

“So needy today.” Han smirked as the blonde sank to his knees.

 

“You’re one to talk,” retorted the farmboy. “You’re already rock hard!”

 

Before the smuggler could reply, Luke started rubbing the bulge formed at the front of his trousers, eliciting a hiss from the brunette.

 

“And to think,” Luke said, his voice dripping with arousal, “This is all for _me_.”

 

“Are you gonna blow me, or just tease me?” Han asked, his breath hitching as the blonde’s hand rubbed more firmly.

 

“Maybe a bit of both.”

 

Luke licked his lips seductively as he stared up at Han, still lazily stroking at his hardened member. The smuggler groaned as he tipped his head back, silently begging Luke to do more.

 

Thankfully, Luke decided he had enough of teasing his husband, and unbuckled Han’s belt. Once the teenager pulled Han’s pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, the older man’s cock sprung free, leaking precum like a goddamned fountain.

 

The farmboy licked a slow stripe up the underside of Han’s dick, lapping up the drooling precum carefully, deliberately avoiding the head.

 

“Kid, please…” Han gasped.

 

“You know what I want to hear,” Luke teased, giving the brunette’s balls a quick flick with his tongue.

 

“Oh, not this again,” Han pleaded, canting his hips to try and get more friction.

 

“Yes. This again.” Luke smirked, punctuating each word with a frustratingly gentle lick. “You want me to properly suck you off? Then beg me.”

 

Mouthing around the shaft, Luke could sense Han’s heightened arousal when he teased him, so he tried to make it last longer by not giving in to his demands.

 

Luke gently began to suck at Han’s balls, but not sucking hard enough to give the older man any kind of relief, just enough to mildly torture him. It was working, judging by the way Han gripped at the mop of blond hair.

 

“OK, I surrender!” Han eventually yelled. “Please, Luke. Suck me off! I’ll do anything!”

 

“Anything, huh?” Luke smirked, still only giving out little kitten licks.

 

“YES!” the smuggler screamed. “I PROMISE, JUST LET ME CUM!!”

 

“Alright, I’ll let you cum. _If_ …” Luke paused for dramatic effect. “I get to fuck you.”

 

“OH, FUCK! DEAL!!” Han shouted desperately, almost sobbing. “PLEASE!!”

 

At last, Luke sucked the head into his mouth, swirling the slit with his tongue. The teasing was worth it, because Han came just a few seconds later in the farmboy’s mouth, who swallowed it down with relish.

 

Breathing heavily, Han helped Luke get to his feet. “That… was the best blow-job… I’ve ever had,” the smuggler said as he tried to regain his breath.

 

Luke attached his mouth to his husband’s neck and kissed and sucked until he left a mark and Han was breathing normally. Luke then toed off his boots and peeled off his shirt. “Now it’s time to hold up your end of the bargain, so to speak.” He said, guiding Han to the bed.

 

Han removed his boots and trousers, and threw his shirt on the floor before reaching over to the bedside cabinet to take out a condom and the lube.

 

“Don’t break it this time,” he deadpanned as he placed the foil wrapper in Luke’s palm.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you’re only at Stage 3,” Luke retorted with a puerile smirk, putting the condom back in the drawer and dropping his trousers around his ankles.

 

Lying horizontally on the bed, Han was practically bent in half as he pulled his knees up to his chest, his ass flush against the edge of the bed, giving the blonde better access to his entrance.

 

Luke poured the lube liberally on his fingers and around Han’s hole, massaging it around the puckered flesh. The teenager eased his first finger in slowly, causing the smuggler to hiss at the initial intrusion.  He gently moved the finger in and out to begin with, then picked up the speed until Han asked for another finger to be added.

 

Of course, Luke complied, loving the moans he was making Han produce. With a second finger added, the blonde found that sweet bundle of nerves inside his husband that made him groan even louder.

 

Finally adding the third finger, the farmboy sped up again, hitting Han’s prostate with every inward stroke, each noise of pleasure the smuggler made, went straight to Luke’s dick, which was still hard from sucking him off.

 

Han let out a very unmanly whimper when Luke pulled his fingers out from his ass.

 

“It’s alright, sweetie.” Luke cooed, “It’s time for my cock.” At that, Han let out a small noise that sounded like “Yass!”

 

Luke slicked up his length and positioned himself at the stretched entrance. “Ready?” he asked. When Han nodded, the teenager slowly eased himself into the older man’s body, marvelling at the tight heat that was enveloping his dick.

 

Once fully seated, Han wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist, pulling him in deeper. Luke took a few moments to allow Han to get used to the feeling, before pulling his cock almost all the way out, and languidly pushed back in; repeating the motion several times until Han was practically screaming at him to go harder.

 

Of course, still being in a teasing mood, Luke refused to quicken his pace, and slowly pumped his dick inside Han’s ass.

 

“Oh, God… Luke… Please!” Han pleaded, his knuckles turning white as he gripped on to the bedsheets. “Please… harder… I’m desperate…”

 

Eventually, the farmboy relented; taking the smuggler by surprise as he suddenly started pounding into him. The room was filled by the sound of skin slapping against skin, and both men’s grunting and groaning as they fucked.

 

“Oh… ahh… fuck… Han… I’m gonna cum… fuck… ahh… I’m about to cum!”

 

“Yes, baby! Do it! Cum for me!”

 

That was all the encouragement Luke needed, shouting as he spilled his seed inside the smuggler, with Han not too far behind; coating his stomach as he stroked himself through his release.

 

Regaining his breath, Luke pulled out of his husband and snuggled down on the bed with him. “So… first fuck as a married man,” the teenager mused. “How was it?”

 

Han let out a breathless laugh; “Great as always, kid.” He said before placing a kiss on the blonde’s sweaty forehead.

 

The smuggler wrapped his arms around Luke, his chest flush against the teenager’s back and chin resting on his shoulder spooning him as close as possible, as though he couldn’t touch Luke enough. Han occasionally pressed a kiss to the young blonde’s shoulder or neck, eliciting a contented sigh from him.

 

“I need to pee.” Luke announced, peeling himself away from the warm body of his husband, who gave a disappointed noise when Luke stood up and slipped into his underwear. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. This kid likes to bounce on my bladder every so often. Keep the bed warm for me.” And with a wink, Luke exited the sleeping quarters.

 

When Luke returned a few minutes later, Han had shuffled himself so that he was lying vertically on the bed, facing the door with his head propped up on his arm. The farmboy was pleased to see that the brunette was already sporting a huge hard-on; making his own cock twitch in his underwear.

 

“I see you’ve missed me,” Luke said with a smirk, stepping out of the thin layer of fabric, trapping his swelling dick.

 

“Hurry up and come back to bed,” Han practically whined. “I wanna fuck again.”

 

“Direct and to the point… I like it,” laughed the blonde.

 

Han lay back as Luke joined him on the bed, the farmboy leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. The smuggler licking his way into the wet heat of his husband’s mouth, and raised his hand to cup the back of Luke’s neck; pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

 

Luke brought his own hand up to rub and pinch at Han’s nipples, making the older man gasp at the touch. Luke took advantage of Han’s momentary distraction, and kissed and sucked his way down the smuggler’s neck and chest; giving the tiny buds on his chest a flick with his tongue. Eventually moving on to suck and graze them with his teeth. While the farmboy’s mouth was busy at one nipple, he rolled his fingers against the other and kept switching until both were slightly swollen and sensitive.

 

Once again, Luke made his way back up Han’s body to nip at his lips, slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth, causing the smuggler to make the most delicious wanton noises.

 

Luke pulled away and reached under the bed for the bottle of lube. Straddling his husband’s hips, the farmboy leaned close to his ear and whispered in a low, possessive tone; “I’m going to ride you like a goddamned Bantha.”

 

Han’s pupils were blown with lust, rubbing his erection against the cleft of the teenager’s ass, with his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily.

 

Luke prepped himself; keeping his eyes on the older man as he fingered his hole open and moaned loudly with each digit inserted.

 

“Fuck, kid!” Han said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “You’re like a wet dream come true. How did I get so lucky?”

 

The blonde didn’t answer. Instead, he slicked up Han’s member and eased himself onto it, allowing breathy moans to escape from his lips as the amazing feel of pain and pleasure shot through his usually-lithe body.

 

As usual, Luke took a few moments to allow his body to get used to the feeling of being full of cock, before slowly rocking his hips back and forth. His pace eventually picked up, by which point the pain had completely vanished and just left with the nice, tingly feeling that accompanied his prostate being pressed against.

 

“Ahh… Luke… can you g… oh! Can you go faster?” Han pleaded, bucking his hips up to meet the teenager’s movements. “I need… fuck! I need more… Ahh, ahh, ahh!”

 

It took a few minutes, but Luke eventually granted his husband’s request, and picked himself up until just the head of Han’s length was inside him, the slammed his hips back down, placing his hands on the smuggler’s chest to keep his leverage. Han’s eyes had rolled back in ecstasy as he thrust his hips up, matching Luke’s rhythm until they were both just a pair of moaning, sweaty messes creeping towards their climax.

 

“Oh, ooh! Fuck, Han! Yes! Ahh… so good! Keep going, I’m so… oh… close! Ahh… ahh, yes!” Luke came untouched with Han’s name on his lips, his seed shooting from his body like a blaster bolt.

 

“Kid…” Han said, his thrusts slowing down. “Can I cum on your belly?”

 

Luke nodded, “Yeah. I think you deserve to do whatever you want to me.”

 

The farmboy pulled himself off his husband and lay down on the bed. Han got to his knees, pointing his dick at Luke’s swollen belly he began stroking himself. It only took a few moments before the white fluid jetted from Han’s slit and painted Luke’s bump.

 

“Fuck, you look so hot like that.” Han panted as he admired his work.

 

After the smuggler wiped the two of them clean with a cloth from the nightstand, he pulled the bed covers over them and wrapped his arms around the teenager, slowly rubbing at his belly. It wasn’t long before Luke’s breathing evened out, and the older man realised that his husband had fallen asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

 

It was just over a month after the wedding when Luke and Han we assisting the Rebels move the last of the equipment from their base on Yavin to the ice planet of Hoth.

 

Luke was starting to feel fairly uncomfortable during their final jump to Hyperspace. It felt like something was pushing against his lower back. Neither a bacta-pack nor a hot shower helped.

 

“I think you fucked me too hard this morning,” Luke told Han as he emerged from the shower, hair wet and only a towel wrapped around his waist. His neck and chest were covered in hickeys; some were more faded than others. It was something Han was incredibly proud of. Now everyone knew that the young Jedi-in-training belonged to _him_.

 

“Hey, you were the one begging for it harder,” the brunette said in his defence. “Remember? ‘Oh, yeah… Harder Han! Fuck me… ooh, yeah… right there… ahh… ahh… oh… don’t stop!’” Han’s voice had gone up a pitch in his poor impression of Luke.

 

“Are you trying to turn me on?” Luke said with a smirk.

 

“I have to try, now?” Han gasped in mock-hurt.

 

Han stroked his thumb across his husband’s cheek, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “How about I give you a Corellian massage? It might help with the discomfort.”

 

“What’s the difference between a Corellian and a Galactic massage?” Luke asked narrowing his eyes.

 

“If you take a seat, I’ll show you.” Han replied gesturing to the stool next to the bedside table in their bedroom.

 

Tentatively, the teenager sat down, not sure if he should be worried about what he was about to experience. But thankfully, his fears were unfounded. When Han stepped behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, it felt better than blowing up the Death Star.

 

“Where does it hurt the most?” Han asked, his voice low.

 

Luke gestured to his lower back, and his husband’s hands began rubbing firm, but relaxing circles at the point. Luke let out contented noises as the discomfort slowly evaporated. It felt so good that the farmboy rested his head on the nightstand; soon feeling nothing but the soothing touch from his husband.

 

Han whispered something over the blonde’s shoulder. “Huh? Did you say something?”  Luke asked, raising his head.

 

The smuggler chuckled at Luke’s lack of lucidity. “I said; I see you’re enjoying this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Luke asked, confused.

 

“Look down, baby.”

 

The farmboy did as he was told and noticed beneath his baby bump there was tenting just under his towel. Of course he had gotten hard from the massage.

 

Han laughed again, “Is there anything I do that _doesn’t_ make you horny?” he asked.

 

“Not really.” Luke replied, with a wicked smirk. “Are you gonna help me, or am I gonna have to take care of this on my own?”

 

“Well, lucky for you; this particular Corellian massage comes with a happy ending,” the smugger replied untucking the towel, freeing the teenager’s hard cock.

 

Luke spun around on the stool to face Han, who leaned down and planted a long kiss on his lips. The brunette snuck his hand between them both and wrapped his fingers around the younger boy’s length. He slowly stroked from base to tip and swiped his thumb over the wet head. Their lips still connected, Luke let out a loud groan through his nose, which caused Han to smirk as he deepened their kiss.

 

Han picked up the pace and stroked Luke harder. The farmboy was now moaning so loud that they couldn’t keep their mouths attached. The older man took advantage of this and slicked up his middle and index finger with his own spit and leaned Luke back slightly so that his hole was exposed.

 

“Ahh… Han…” Luke moaned as his entrance was breached, his eyes closed in pleasure as his husband worked the finger in and out, eventually adding the second. The addition of another finger meant that Luke’s prostate was located more easily and when Han bent his fingers in the right way, pleasure shot right up the teenager’s spine.

 

“Mmhh… So hot, baby.” Han whispered as both his hands worked towards giving the blonde an amazing orgasm.

 

“Fuck! Yes, Han!” Is all Luke was able to scream before he shot his load; coating Han’s fist and his own stomach.

 

“I love watching you cum.” Han grinned as he wiped his hand on the towel.

 

As Luke stood up, he let out a breathless laugh, “I know. You do it often enough.” He said flopping down on the bed.

 

“And I’ll be doing it again soon,” replied the smuggler with a delighted look in his eyes.

 

The blonde looked at his crotch to see that he still had an erection. “What the hell...?”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Han said, sitting on the side of the bed. “It just means we get to have more sex.”

 

He leaned down capturing his husband’s mouth in a desperate kiss. The brunette pulled away only to remove his own clothing before lying down on his side to join Luke on the bed.

 

Han was already hard from fingering Luke, he pulled the teenager’s hips to his own, sliding their erections together, sending a wave of arousal through his body.

 

Luke let out a loud moan and Han felt warm fluid spread over his groin. “Uh-oh.” Luke whispered, horrified.

 

“Hey. It’s OK, baby.” Han assured the blonde, peppering kisses over his face. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to everyone.”

 

However, without warning, Luke let out a sharp yelp of pain.

 

“What is it?” Han asked, looking worried.

 

“I didn’t cum.” The teenager admitted. “I think my water broke.” The pain came again. Luke wrapped his arms around his belly as he screamed.

 

Luke suddenly looked at his husband with scared eyes. “Oh god, Han! I think the baby’s coming…”

 

The pain was more frequent and intense as the hours dragged on. Luke was able to dress in some loose-fitting clothes while they travelled to the new Rebel base.

 

“Han it hurts! It _really_ hurts!” Luke cried as another agonising contraction hit.

 

“It’s OK, baby.” Han said, kissing Luke on the forehead. “Just an hour to go and we’ll be able to get a medical droid to have a look at you… but I guess this means no more sex for a while…?”

 

“Trust you to think about your dick while I’m trying to push a person out my body!” Luke shouted. “But if you think I’m gonna let you anywhere near me with that huge thing in your pants after this, you’ve got another think coming!”

 

“Huge, huh?” The brunette smirked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t!” the farmboy growled. “Just don’t…”

 

Once they touched down on Hoth, Han immediately ran out of the Falcon to grab one of the medi-droids.

 

“You’re fully dilated,” the droid informed the expectant parent as it inspected between Luke’s legs. “You need to start pushing now.”

 

The droid ordered Luke to get on his hands and knees, with his backside facing the droid and push as hard as he could whenever he felt a contraction. “Push as though you’re having a bowel movement.” The droid instructed.

 

After around twenty-minutes of yelling and pushing, there was a high-pitched wail as the baby boy took its first lung-full of air and started crying.

 

It was the most beautiful sound either Han or Luke had ever heard as the medi-droid swaddled the newborn and placed him in the blonde’s arms. The boy was slightly purple, with a fine patch of dark hair on his head, and was covered in a small amount of blood and vernix.

 

Han wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “You did great, kid.” He said as he stared in wonder at his son. “So, what are we gonna call him? I was thinkin’…”

 

“I swear, Solo, if you suggest ‘Chewbacca’ I’m divorcing you.”

 

“OK, then. What do you think?” Han said, raising his hands in defeat.

 

“I was thinking about naming him after my father,” Luke said, biting his lip. “It’s just that… I never knew him, and from what Ben Kenobi told me, he was a one hell of a Jedi.”

 

Han nodded in agreement. “Anakin Skywalker-Solo,” he recited. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.”

 

As Luke gazed at his son, he couldn’t help but feel this rush of love that overcame his entire being. For the first time in his life, Luke finally felt he had a purpose; somewhere he belonged, and despite the overwhelming exhaustion, he couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thinking about doing a sequel based around Episode V. 
> 
> You know what? If this fic gets 100 or more kudos I'll do it :p
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 30/8: Well, it's reached 100, so I guess I'm writing the sequel :3


End file.
